The Price of Protection
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: In order to pay off her family debts, Katherine Beckett volunteers to work at the royal castle. However, she gets more than she bargained for when she meets the prince. AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, here is a new story, obviouslyI've already wanted to do a Castle fic in this setting, and have always been bouncing plot ideas around in my head. Just a quick note, I will not be finishing Deception. It turned out to be too much of a mess to continue. However, this one I will be continuing, along with Eye of the Beholder. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

_Clink!_

The sound of the sword hitting another made Katherine Beckett's lips curl into a smile. She then took another swift swing at her opponent, who successfully blocked her attack.

"Is that the best you've got, Katherine?" her father teased. His hair was flopped in front of his face, which was dripping with sweat. He began to swipe his sword towards her.

"You know I can do better, Papa," Katherine shot back, blocking his attack. Her feet then moved quickly, dodging a another blow from her father's sword. Her braided, brown hair swayed in the air in the process

James chuckled. "Are you sure? You seemed to be fighting like a, well, girl." A smirk formed on his face as he spoke.

Katherine scowled and glared at him, before maneuvering her sword and swinging it. The sword hit the protective padding that was covering her father's arm.

"A girl huh?" Katherine smirked as her father checked the padding.

"Not bad," he conceded.

Katherine rolled her eyes and then smiled as her mother came out of their cottage.

"Come inside you two, it's getting late," her mother called before disappearing back inside.

"Well, your mother has made a decree, best not to anger her," James joked.

"Yes, Father," Katherine said, smiling. The two walked inside their small cottage and both greeted Johanna.

"Hello you two. Now, hurry up Katie; remove those men's clothes and change back into your dress," Johanna ordered quickly, stoking the fire. "The collector and his man will be here soon."

Katherine sighed. "You know Michael does not mind if I am in men's clothes, Mama." Michael Royce was the tax collector for their king. He and his men came around once a month to collect the villagers' taxes.

Johanna wagged a finger. "That other man does mind, however. It is not a lady's place to be fighting. The only reason I agreed to let your father train you is so that you can protect yourself. You know that if Michael's man spots you like that, he'll report it."

Katherine sighed. "I know Mama." She then walked up the stairs to her small bedroom, which consisted of a small bed, a wooden night table, and a small dresser. All of the furniture had been handcrafted by her father.

The Beckett family lived in the kingdom of Maddox, which was ruled by the Rodgers family. The kingdom was vast, with land stretching for thousands of miles. The Becketts lived in a modest cottage that was located in the village that was right below the castle. The Rodgers family was a good, sturdy family. They had kept the kingdom in tact and at peace for about forty years, and everyone hoped that it would stay that way.

Katherine stripped off the men's shirt and pants that she had worn for training and placed them back in the dresser. After washing her face and combing her hair, she then put on a light blue dress, one of the few she owned. Slipping on her black shoes, Katherine sat on her bed for moment. She shifted a little, since the mattress was itchy due to being stuffed with hay. Her arms and legs ached a little from the exercise with her father, but it was worth it. Katherine was determined to protect herself, if there was ever a need for it. She knew it was unheard of for a woman to fight, but even her father felt it was necessary for a woman to know the basics of sword fighting. James had taught Johanna a little, but only the basics. Katherine knew a lot more, and found that she was very good at handling a sword. Her father often joked that she could be mistaken for a man with her moves.

As Katherine got up from the bed, she heard the stomping of hooves and then a knock at the door. She knew that it was Michael and his man coming to collect. She immediately went downstairs and opened the door, placing a polite smile on her face.

"Hello, Sir Royce," she said, giving him a curtsy. She then gave a polite nod to the man standing behind him.

"Hello, Miss Beckett," Royce chuckled. Royce was a strict, but kind man. He was also fairly handsome. He collected the king's taxes with a firm hand, but he was also known to occasionally give leeway if a family did not have the money at the time of payment. Katherine was surprised by this, especially since the man that followed him did not seem as forgiving. Katherine did not know the man's name, but she had never liked him. It seemed that he did not either.

"Well, you know why I am here," Royce said. "However, taxes have gone up."

"Again?" Johanna murmured, having just approached the doorway.

Royce sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I don't make the rules, I just carry them out."

"How much?" Katherine's father asked, having arrived from the back of the house.

"The taxes have gone up twenty shillings." As Royce said this, Katherine could see her father's face take on a pallor expression. She knew that business at the blacksmith where her father worked had been slow. How slow Katherine had not truly known, until she saw the expression on her father's face.

"I'll go get the money," he said, heading into the cottage. The man who was with Royce followed him, in case James decided to play any tricks.

"So, how is your training going?" Royce asked Katherine in a low voice. He knew that she trained with her father. In fact, she had actually dueled with Royce once in secret and defeated him. Royce seemed to admire her for that, and she was pretty sure that he was slightly smitten with her.

"Good. I'm getting quicker on my feet, and seem to be getting stronger." Kate beamed proudly.

Royce nodded. "Excellent. If you were a man, I would suggest you take a position as a soldier in the castle. Unfortunately, you're not."

Katherine sighed. She despised the limits that she was burdened with because she was a woman. She wished that she could be free like a man and fight when she wanted to. She also wanted to wear the same clothes as they did, since they were much more comfortable than the clothing she wore.

"Yes, I know," she replied dryly.

Suddenly, her father came out of the house with the other man right behind him. James handed Royce the pouch full of coins.

"I believe that is enough," James replied, his face calm. As he spoke, Royce emptied the bag of coins and began counting. After he was done, the collector frowned.

"You are ten shillings short," Royce replied simply. There was slight sadness to his tone, and Katherine heart began to beat rapidly. She knew that the money in the pouch was all the money they had. Katherine and her mother had sold vegetables from their garden to help earn money. Unfortunately, there had not been a large profit from them.

The man with Royce began to grab the collar of James' shirt roughly. However, Royce held up his hand, stopping his partner.

"Wait, Thomas," he said and then turned to James. "Do you think you can have the money in two days?"

James looked at the man, frowned, and shook his head.

"No, we have given you all the money we can get at the moment. We have sold all our vegetables. Also, I have worked as much as I can at the blacksmith's, it is just that business has not been good lately."

As her father said this, Katherine could see a sadness form in Royce's eyes. Evading tax payment was not easily forgiven in the kingdom, and the penalty was usually jail. Also, it was usually hard to pay off the debt, since more taxes were piled on top of it.

Royce frowned. "I am sorry, but I am afraid that you will be going to jail."

"But what about Katherine and my wife?"

"They will have the ability to pay off the debt through various ways. I am sure they can find something they are skilled at," Thomas chimed in. As he said this, his eyes roamed Katherine's body with a look of lust. Katherine had to hold back a shudder of disgust.

"When the debt is paid off, you will be released," Royce said. As Thomas began leading James away, Katherine began to think. She knew there had to be a way out the predicament.

"Wait," she called out. All three men turned to look at her, with Thomas wearing a displeased expression. "I would like to talk to Sir Royce, alone."

"How dare you," Thomas snapped. "Do you not know your place, child?"

Royce held up his hand and smiled a little. "Actually, I would like to know what the girl has to say. Please leave us." The other three people looked at each other and shrugged. They went into the cottage, leaving Royce and Katherine alone. As soon as they left, Royce turned to the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, m'lady?"

Katherine swallowed, took a deep breath, and said,

"I have a proposition for you."

* * *

AN: So, there's the start, tell me what you think. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everyone for the awesome response I have received for this story so far! I am finding this really fun to write. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle!

* * *

Katherine watched as the man in front of her became lost in thought. She had just given him her proposal and now was clearly trying to mull it over in his head. A few moments later, the collector locked his gaze with hers.

"Are you certain about this Katherine? Do you understand the risks you are taking with this proposition?" Royce asked carefully.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"You understand that you are risking your life and that you will probably never see your mother and father again."

"Yes, I understand. However, I will do anything to keep my father out of jail." Katherine would make any sacrifice she needed to make sure her family was together.

Royce nodded, and then sighed. "So, let me see if I understand you correctly. In exchange for waving your father's debt, you will serve as soldier in the castle?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes. You even said yourself that you would suggest it."

"If you were a man, Katherine. You know it is not a woman's place to fight."

"Yes, but my skills could match a man's or possibly even better," the brunette argued, almost pleading. "You have seen me fight! Please, Royce. If you cannot do this to help my father, at least do it for me." A desperate look appeared in her eyes.

Royce sighed. "Okay, fine, you win m'lady." Katherine beamed. "However, this matter will put before the King. He will be the final judge."

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I understand. Oh, thank you, Royce!"

The man laughed. "Now, we must set off back to the castle at once. Go and pack your things quickly."

Katherine gave a quick curtsy before heading back into the cottage and running upstairs. She grabbed a large cloth, placing it on her bed. She then began to pack the few items she owned, which were a few dresses, a night-shift, one other pair of shoes, and her training clothes. She hoped that she would obtain some better fighting clothes at the castle. After wrapping up the cloth and securing it with a knot, the brunette head back downstairs. When she approached the floor, she saw her mother being held by her father, a sorrowful look on both their faces. As Katherine's feet landed, the floor creaked, causing her parents to look up.

"Are you really going, my daughter?" Johanna asked sadly.

Katherine sighed. "It is for the best, Mama," she said softly, approaching her mother and then hugging her.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yes, Papa, I am sure. I will try my best to stay safe, I will miss you both," she whispered, giving her father a hug as well.

"Take this then, in order to remember us," Johanna said, taking off the necklace around her neck.

"The necklace father gave you when you two married?" Katherine questioned. "Mama, I could not."

"I insist." Johanna then pressed the necklace into the younger Beckett's palm, squeezing her hand gently.

"Thank you, I will treasure it," Katherine murmured, tracing the blue stone in the middle of the amulet.

Royce cleared his throat. "I apologize, but we must get going."

Katherine nodded, putting the amulet in her pocket. She then said a final goodbye to her parents before getting on Royce's horse, with Thomas behind them.

"You ready, m'lady?" Royce asked, as if giving her a final chance to say no,

"Yes," she replied, her voice strong. She had no intention of backing out of her deal now.

Royce nodded, before yanking the horse's reins. As the horse rode away, Katherine had to stop herself from looking back at the old cottage, afraid to see sorrow on her parents' faces.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the castle. It was pitch black, so Katherine was unable to assess the size of the building. After the gate-keeper lowered the drawbridge, the trio entered the courtyard and stepped of their horses.

"Come with me," Royce instructed, as a guard opened the door to the palace.

As Katherine stepped inside the hall, she had to prevent herself for gasping aloud. The grand hall was massive and very ornate. Banners of different colors, trimmed with gold hung on the walls. A large, red carpet threaded in gold ran across the floor. A grand chandelier hung on the ceiling, almost the size of half of the room. Beautiful stained-glass windows lined the walls, filtering in the moonlight.

"Amazing," she muttered, trying to take everything in. If this was what the grand hall looked like, she wondered how beautiful the rest of the castle was.

"The balls are usually held here," Royce explained, leading her to a door.

"I have heard they are magnificent," Katherine said, recalling the gossip that occurred in the local village during balls. Many girls could be heard sighing about wishing to attend the balls. Katherine, however, did not care about the balls. The only thing she knew was that the village profited greatly from the balls, which helped her family acquire money to pay for necessities. She neither felt the need nor wanted to wish about something that would not happen.

"They are indeed. The king and queen make sure nothing is lacking when it comes to celebrations," Royce said, stopping at the door. "Now, this is the throne room. You will need to wait here with Thomas until I am allowed for you to enter."

Katherine nodded as Royce disappeared inside.

"The king will most likely say no," Thomas sneered, his brown eyes glaring at the woman.

Katherine folded her arms across her chest. "What makes you think so?" she challenged.

"You are a woman, that is enough," Thomas scoffed. "No woman has ever served as one of the king's soldiers."

Katherine smirked. "I might just change that. After all, I know I can beat you I a sword fight."

"Do not be so cocky, child," Thomas sniffed. I am sure Sir Royce let you win." He chuckled at the surprised look on the woman's face. "What? You do not think I knew about that? Of course I did, I have my ways."

Katherine opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"The king and queen wish to see you, Katherine," Royce said, ushering the young woman inside. Katherine cautiously stepped into the throne room, afraid she would make a wrong step. She immediately spotted the king and queen sitting on their respective decorative thrones at the the end of the room. She took a moment to watch the couple. the queen had red hair, and was slender. The king was more built, and had black hair. Royce escorted her to the front of the thrones and she immediately curtsied and bowed her head.

"Is this her, Royce?" the king questioned.

"Yes, your Majesty, this is Katherine Beckett."

"I see," the king hummed. "Stand up child," the king ordered.

Katherine immediately stood up, keeping her head bowed.

"You may look at us," the queen said kindly. Katherine looked up to two pairs of gentle, curious eyes. "How old are you, Katherine?"

"Eighteen, your Majesty," the brunette responded quickly, but respectfully.

"So young, " the king murmured to himself. "Royce here has told us that you wish to be a soldier in order to pay off your father's debts. Is this true?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I am a good fighter, I am told that I could match a man in a fight."

"She actually defeated me once, my king," Royce said in an admirable tone. "She is quite skilled. With a little training, she could go far."

The king nodded before turning back to Katherine. "Are you betrothed, my child?"

Katherine gave the king a confused look. "No, your Majesty. Why do you ask?"

"You are a beautiful girl, Katherine. Surely some man has sought you out?" The king's blue eyes shone with curiosity.

Katherine shook her head. "My family has little to offer as a dowry, your Majesty."

The queen nodded in understanding and patted the king's hand. "It's okay, Dear; I understand." Katherine was confused by the remark, but did not question the queen further. The king simply looked at his wife and smiled.

"So, back to the matter at hand," the king said. "I trust Sir Royce's judgement. However, it is late, and I will think over this matter more tomorrow when I have a clear head. Tomorrow, you will be tested by Roy Montgomery, who is the captain of my soldiers. That will help me make my decision on whether or not to let you join the guard. For now though, my wife and I bid you all good night. You will be staying in one of the guest rooms, Katherine. It was a pleasure to meet you," the king finished.

"The pleasure is mine, your Majesty," Katherine said, giving a curtsy. The queen smiled at her before heading of to their chambers. Katherine then turned back to Royce. "Do you think I will be able to become a soldier?"

Royce considered her question carefully. "His Majesty does not take things lightly. If he says he considering something, he truly means it. Only tomorrow will tell though."

Katherine nodded. "I see. Is it possible that you can show me where I am sleeping?"

Royce nodded and gestured toward a large door. "The guest rooms are this way."

As Katherine followed the man, she hoped that the next day would be the start of her life at the castle.

* * *

AN: So, tell me what you think. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Also, the next chapter of Eye of the Beholder will be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It means a lot. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 3

The queen hummed to herself as she brushed her long red hair, preparing herself for bed.

"So, what do you think of her?" she asked her husband who was turning down the sheets.

"Who? Katherine?" her husband inquired.

"Yes, of course dear."

Her husband stopped for moment before walking toward the white vanity table where she sat.

"Well, she's respectful, kind, and seems confident in her skills. I cannot really say much else on the matter, my dear Martha. I have only spoken to her for a few moments. I will know more tomorrow when I see her fight Roy," he said as he placed a loving hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Well, I think she is brave and selfless. How many girls would sacrifice their life and offer themselves to fight in order to prevent their father from going to jail? Not that many, I suppose," Martha mused as she set her hairbrush down on the vanity table.

The king chuckled. "I suppose not. She seems to be one of a kind, unique."

"Good thing you are well experienced with unique women then, my dear Alexander," the red-head teased, looking at her husband through the mirror.

"Mmm, yes," he hummed, placing a loving kiss on her head. "You were quite the unique woman when I met you and still are."

Martha chuckled. "Yes, you thought I was dancing for you when we first met."

"I still believe you were. The moves you performed were meant to entice me."

Martha let out a full on laugh that time. "Yes, a traveling gypsy girl trying to entice the prince and get him to fall in love with her. That was definitely my plan."

Both her and Alexander smiled at the memory. Martha had been part of a traveling gypsy troop that visited the village every few months. On one of the trips, Alexander had ventured into the village in secret and watched the troop perform. He claimed that he fell in love with her when he first saw her dance. Alexander began courting her soon after, despite his parents' wishes. Martha had been hesitant at first, since he was the prince and she did have an ounce of royal blood flowing through her veins. However, as she looked into his loving blue eyes now, she did not regret the choice she made, even if the road to their marriage had been laden with numerous hardships.

"I was wondering something," Martha began hesitantly.

"What is it? You know you can speak freely here."

Martha smiled. Their chamber was the one place where she could speak her mind without any repercussions or judgements because she was a woman.

"Why did you ask Katherine if she is betrothed?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see if she had any prior commitments before I took her offer into consideration."

"What if she had said yes?"

The king shrugged. "I probably would have turned her away, and assumed her husband would help pay off the debt."

Martha frowned, but nodded. It was unfortunate, but it was the way life worked

"Now enough talk of business tonight, my dear. Let us rest." Alexander took Martha's hand and led her to their bed. She smiled as she rested her head on her pillow, feeling her husband's arms come around her.

She then dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Katherine woke to a stream of sunlight coming through the windows. After wiping the sleep from her eyes, she looked up from the bed to see a servant opening the red curtains.

"Good morning," she mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Good morning, Miss," the servant responded, facing her. Katherine then looked at the servant closely. The servant was female, with a slighter darker skin tone than Katherine's. She looked only a few years older than Katherine. The servant's black hair was piled into a bun, and her brown eyes shone with curiosity. The black uniform dress she wore made her form look skinny.

Katherine chuckled. "Please, call me Katherine. What's your name?"

"Lanie, Miss, I mean Katherine," the servant said, grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Lanie," Katherine said, beginning to look around the room.

She had been exhausted the night before and had not taken any time to look at the room falling asleep. Now, as she looked around, she was slightly awed. The room was large, probably more than twice the size of her one at home. It had a fireplace with a mantle where various knickknacks were scattered. A portrait of a young woman with red hair hung above the mantle, whom Katherine assumed it was the queen. Two large French doors that also served as windows opened out to the vast lands that belonged to the castle.

Katherine then looked at her bed, which was covered with a red comforter and had gold edging. The pillows were soft and comfortable to rest on, and the mattress was definitely not stuffed with hay. An elegant, wooden four poster board with intricate carvings surrounded the bed. Across the room was a vanity table that had some bottles on it, which Katherine assumed were scented oils.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" Lanie asked.

"What? Oh, goodness no!" Katherine exclaimed, being drawn out of her observations. She laughed a little as a look of relief appeared in the woman's face. "You do not need to do anything for me. I am of equal rank to you."

"Oh, I was not sure. We were told that a guest had arrived last night, but we were not told who," Lanie explained.

Katherine shrugged. "I come from the village just below the castle. I am here to service the king as a soldier in exchange to pay off a debt."

Lanie's eyes widened. "A soldier? How is that possible?"

"I am good with a sword. I am supposed to be tested today by Captain Montgomery," Katherine explained. As she spoke, she began to wonder what her test would be.

Lanie nodded. "He is the best fighter in the kingdom, no one has surpassed him. I wish you luck in trying to defeat him, if you are to fight him, of course."

"Thank you." Katherine smiled. She was glad that Lanie did not try to persuade her to do something more feminine to get money. She knew another woman would have done so.

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Lanie rushed to open it, and was greeted by a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me," he said, looking at Katherine. "The king and Captain Montgomery wish to see you in the throne room after breakfast."

"I will be there as soon as possible. Thank you," Katherine started.

"Kevin, m'lady, Kevin Ryan," he responded quickly.

"Thank you, Kevin. Please, call me Katherine."

Kevin nodded and smiled. "Okay. Now do not keep the king waiting."

"I will not." Kevin then shut the door, leaving the two women alone. Katherine then rose from the bed and began to dress herself in her training clothes, since she assumed that she was going to be tested in the throne room. "So, how long have you worked here?" she asked Lanie.

"Five years. I came here after my mother passed away."

"My condolences," Katherine murmured.

Lanie shrugged. "I am fine now, knowing that she is in better place."

Kate nodded and finished buttoning her shirt.

"Now, let me take you to the kitchens." The servant guided Katherine out of her room.

As she was led down the hall, Katherine spoke,

"Do you like working here?"

Lanie smiled. "Yes, the king and queen are good people. They treat all the servants well, and never raise a hand to any of us. The prince is kind too, but he is a bit of handful." Lanie chuckled at this, as if remembering something.

"A bit of handful?" Katherine questioned. She had not met the prince yet and she did not know what he looked like.

"He likes to play tricks on the servants sometimes. The tricks aren't cruel, mind you. However, it does cause mutterings from Peter. He is in charge of the house servants," Lanie explained as she led Katherine through a door. "Here we are."

Katherine smiled and sniffed the air. Whatever was being cooked smelled delicious.

"Tricks huh?"

Lanie laughed and nodded. "Yes, do not be surprised if you yourself missing an item or two. The prince does return the things though." Lanie then stopped at a woman with blonde hair. "Good morning, Jennifer."

"Good morning, Lanie. I assume this is the guest." Katherine could tell the woman was assessing her. The woman's eyes gave Katherine a quick scan before smiling at the brunette.

"Yes, I am she. My name is Katherine."

"A pleasure to meet you, Katherine. Now, here you go." Jennifer the handed Katherine a bowl full of porridge. "Eat up, you'll need it, especially since you'll be fighting."

Lanie scowled. "How did you know about that and I did not?"

Jennifer laughed. "Because I stay around the castle and do not sneak off with a certain soldier," she teased.

"Shh," Lanie hissed, looking around nervously.

"Do not worry, Lanie. Your secret is safe with me." Jennifer smiled at her friend gently.

"Are you not supposed to be with the soldier?" Katherine questioned.

"Although nothing is said, it understood that staff members being in relationships with each other is frowned upon," Jennifer explained.

Lanie raised an eyebrow. "However, you have your husband."

"Ah, but we married before we began to work here." Jennifer smirked.

"Your husband is one of the servants?" Katherine asked, confused.

Jennifer nodded. "His name is Kevin."

"Oh, I met him this morning then. He seems kind enough," Katherine observed, finishing the last of her porridge. "I must go, I cannot keep the king waiting."

"We wish you the best," Jennifer called out as Katherine left the kitchen and headed towards the throne room.

When she entered the throne room, she saw the king talking to another man, whom she assumed was Captain Montgomery. The man had skin similar to Lanie's and appeared to be well built. His head had little sprouts of black hair and his chin had a small beard. He wore a navy soldier's uniform that had a few medals on the left side of his chest.

Katherine gave a bow to both men."Sir, Your Majesty," she said, addressing them both.

"Good morning, Katherine," the king said. "This is Captain Montgomery. He will be testing you this morning."

Katherine nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain."

The man smiled, a slight crinkle forming in the process. "The pleasure is mine. The king has told me that you are good with a sword?"

Katherine nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am."

"Well, we'll be the judge of that." The Captain then gesturing to a nearby guard who was holding two swords. He handed the captain one and then handed Katherine one, giving her a disapproving look. Katherine just ignored him. "Your test is to fight me. We will see how good you are through that." Katherine nodded in understanding. "Ready?" Katherine nodded while positioning her sword correctly. "Go!"

The fight then began. The captain swung his sword at Katherine, who ducked quickly. She then swung her sword, hitting the captain's padded arm. The captain then swung again, which ended in loud clink as his sword clashed with Katherine's. Katherine then swung again, missing this time. The captain the swung, but missed as Katherine moved swiftly on her feet, dodging the attack. The fight went on like this for a few more minutes. As she was fighting, Katherine could have sworn that Captain Montgomery had smiled, but it disappeared as quickly as she saw it. Finally, as Katherine was about to take another swing, the king called out,

"Stop!" he ordered, raising his hand. "I have seen enough." His face was somber.

Katherine's hopes fell at his words. Would he send her home?

"Captain Montgomery is considered the best soldier in the land," the king started. His expression was still serious. "However, after what I have seen today, that may be change in captain has even been so evenly matched before this." He then smiled at Katherine. "You have excellent skills, even though you are a woman. Yes, you will need training. However, I do believe that you can efficiently protect the castle and the lands surrounding it."

Katherine's heart raced at the king's words, hope swelling within her. "Your Majesty?" she questioned eagerly.

The king then grinned widely. "Katherine Beckett, prepare yourself, for today is your first day as a soldier."

* * *

AN: I will not be using a lot of Middle Age language in this story, just to make it easier to read and write. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 4

Once everything was arranged, Katherine packed her things and moved them to the soldiers' quarters. The soldier's quarters was a separate building that was located not too far from the castle. The building was medium-sized and made of stone. It mainly consisted of the rooms where the soldiers slept. There was also a large storage room in the front of the building where the various weapons were located. Katherine was awed by the amount of weapons available. Besides swords, there were bow and arrows, daggers, and spears. Even though she mainly used a sword, Katherine had always wanted to learn archery. She hoped that she could learn how to during her time in the castle.

For the rooms, the soldiers usually shared the rooms they slept in. However, since Katherine was a woman, she was allowed her own room for privacy. When she arrived at the quarters, most of the men stared, some with looks of disgust on their faces. Katherine ignored them as best she could, since she knew that she would be getting those looks often. Other men just went about their business, for which Katherine was grateful.

The day after the king made his decision, Katherine began her training. So, wearing her new soldier's uniform that she had been given, she and Captain Montgomery went out to the training fields with some of the other soldiers.

"Now, normally," the captain began, signaling to another soldier. "You would be practicing on dummies for training. However, since your skills are more advanced, you will be fighting an actual solider."

That was when Katherine saw another soldier approach them. He had olive skin and and short black hair. He wore the same uniform that she did, except that he bore a medal on his shirt. When he reached them, he turned his brown eyes to Katherine, assessing her.

"Katherine, this is Javier Esposito. Javier, this is Katherine Beckett, our newest recruit."

Katherine bowed. "Pleasure to meet you." Javier just nodded in response, his face expressionless. Katherine had to stop herself from frowning, knowing that his reaction was normal.

"Now, you will improve your skills through fighting. You will learn new movements and techniques as you observe what Javier does." The captain handed Katherine and Javier swords. "You would do well to remember everything. The more you learn, the better you will be at fighting. Now, begin dueling!"

Katherine and Javier then began dueling. Katherine found herself trying to move quicker than usual, since Javier was swift. She swung her sword several times, each blocked successfully. Luckily, she was able to block Javier's movements as well. The duel seemed never ending. Each solider successfully blocking and hitting each other. As they fought, Katherine observed some of the dodging techniques Javier used, some that she had not seen before. The way he swung his sword was also slightly different, since it seemed smoother and swifter. Katherine had to admit that she was impressed by the adept skills of the man.

Finally, at a point when their swords were locked together, Captain Montgomery directed them to halt.

"That is enough for now," he said. "Now Katherine, I want you to use the bags we have over yonder in order to build up your strength. You are dismissed, Javier."

Javier nodded and dropped his sword. Before leaving however, he turned to Katherine. "Not bad," he conceded, and Katherine could have sworn his lips twitched into a smile. He then walked away before Katherine could respond.

Katherine sighed and shook off her annoyance, before going to the punching bags.

* * *

The next day, Katherine was in the stables after spending several hours training. Captain Montgomery had wanted to see how well she fought on a horse, which unfortunately, was not very well. The one horse she had at home was old. Poor Daisy did not have much stamina, and what she did have was used for chores. Katherine was unable to use the horse for training, so she had never fought on a horse.

The training that had taken place had been embarrassing for the brunette. While on the horse, Aristotle, Katherine was having hard time handling her sword. She often missed the targets that she aimed at. She sometimes was able to have a good aim, but most of the time she was unsuccessful. What had made the session worse was that the soldiers had stopped their own training to watch. When she dismounted the horse, Katherine was greeted with either looks of pity or smirks by her fellow soldiers.

As she closed the stall Aristotle stayed in, she gave the black horse a carrot. The horse bit the carrot and then gently nudged the brunette. Katherine smiled as the horse continued to eat. The horse seemed to take an instant liking to her, since it had playfully nudged her when Captain Montgomery introduced her to the horse.

"How come all men are not like you, Aristotle?" Katherine asked the horse as she stroked it. "You do not judge me because I am a woman. I know I should expect it, but that does not mean that it makes it any easier." The horse licked her hand in response. "I am trying to get them to like me with my skills, but most of the soldiers do not want me here regardless. I wish I could prove to them that I am not a threat to tradition. Well, not too much of a threat," she joked. Aristotle just whinnied. Katherine laughed at the animal's reaction. "It is disappointing that another species agrees with me."

"Your standing would improve if you did not talk to animals. The men might question your sanity," a smooth voice near the entrance spoke.

Katherine whirled around and faced the owner of the voice. At the entrance of the stables stood a man, who looked to be in his early twenties. He had cerulean eyes and short brown hair. His mouth currently formed in a smirk directed at her. He was tall compared to Katherine, and was of medium build. Due to the plain clothing he was wearing, Katherine assumed he was a stable hand.

Katherine scoffed. "They probably already question my sanity."

"Perhaps," the man hummed, walking over to her. He then began to stroke Aristotle's mane. "What do you think, Aristotle? Should her sanity be questioned?" The horse nudged the man harshly in response.

Katherine snickered. "It looks like the horse agrees with me. So tell me, what is your name?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Alexander," the man replied simply.

"Well, Alexander, do you work here?" Katherine prodded.

Alexander's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "You could say that." Katherine scowled at the man's cryptic tone. "So, since you know mine, I have every right to know your name," he joked, his blue eyes dancing.

"Katherine Beckett."

Alexander nodded. "So Katherine Beckett, am I right to assume that you are the woman that is causing quite a stir in the castle?"

"Yes, that would be me," Katherine said dryly. "I seem to be the talk of the castle."

Alexander chuckled. "Well, it is not every day that a woman offers to fight for the king." He gave her a playful smile, winking.

"Yes, indeed," Katherine murmured. "However, I need to help my family."

Alexander's smile turned slightly sad. "Do you miss them already?"

She shrugged. "A little, but I will get used to it." As she spoke, her hand discreetly patted the pocket in her pants that contained her mother's necklace. "Well, I must be off. I need to see what else Captain Montgomery wishes of me," she lied. As she began to walk away, Alexander spoke,

"Wait," he said. Katherine stopped, turned around, and scowled at him. She also raised her eyebrows in waiting. "Fight me."

"What?" Katherine asked incredulously. The man was not seriously asking her that, was he? She was pretty sure that she could beat him. Also, Katherine was tired and was not up for another duel.

"You heard me, fight me," the man said excitedly. "Come on, I will even go easy on you."

Katherine scowled and then smirked. "Ha! It is I that will have to go easy on you!" She exclaimed, grabbing her sword that was leaning up against the pen. "Obtain your weapon so that we may fight." Alexander nodded, before walking to the quarters next door and entering the storage room. Katherine followed him, noticing that the building was empty. She assumed that the other men were still either training or cleaning themselves up. Once Alexander obtained a sword, they walked to a large clearing by the quarters.

"We shall start on the count of three," Alexander declared. Katherine nodded, preparing her weapon. "One, two, three!" The swords then clashed together, creating a loud clink. As they dueled. Katherine could see that Alexander had some experience dueling. However, she seemed to be able to outmatch him. At one point, when their swords were locked together, Alexander spoke.

"Not bad," he chuckled. "For a girl." He separated his sword from hers, preparing to strike again.

Katherine rolled her eyes, before swinging again. She almost struck the man's arm, but he successfully evaded it.

"Not bad, for a stable hand," she shot back.

As she swung again, Katherine managed to hit the man in man in his padded chest, causing him to fall to the ground. She then walked over and smirked, placing her boot covered foot on his chest and playfully pointing her sword a few inches from his chest.

"I win!" She declared gleefully. She was about to help Alexander back up, when she was suddenly pulled off him. Still slightly startled, Katherine looked to see Javier helping the other man up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Javier exclaimed angrily, seeming to check over the man.

"We were just dueling," Katherine explained, confused.

"Dueling?" Javier glared at her. "Do you not know who this man is?"

Katherine was about to ask who; however, her question died in her throat at Javier's next frantic words.

"Are you all right, Your Highness?"

* * *

AN: So, here is the prince! Chapters will probably be shorter for this story than they are for Eye of the Beholder. I just find it easier to write the story that way. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the small wait. Anyway, thank to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 5

Katherine's eyes widened to an almost comical size at Javier's question. The man standing before her was the prince? Katherine could not believe it, he dressed so plainly. As she was staring, the prince's lips formed into a small smirk. Realizing this, Katherine dropped her sword and bowed, looking at the ground.

"My apologizes, Your Majesty," she said softly, restraining herself from looking up. "I hope I did not harm you." She tried to keep her voice calm, not showing any trepidation. She knew at this point things did not look good.

Javier snorted. "How could you be so ignorant is what I would like to know."

"Calm down, Javier," the prince said. "I asked her to fight me. I wanted to see how she would do. You may rise, Katherine." Katherine stood up slowly, gazing at the prince. She was surprised to see a playful smirk on the prince's lips. "Do not worry, I am not going to have you beheaded," he chuckled. Katherine sighed in relief, but felt a slight annoyance at the prince's cavalier attitude. "You may go Javier."

"But Your Highness," Javier began to protest.

"Everything is fine, Javier. I highly doubt that Katherine wishes to kill me."

Javier frowned, looked at Katherine, and scowled. He then walked off towards the soldiers' quarters.

"Do not mind him," the prince said. "Javier has always had a bit of a temper."

"You know that?" Katherine asked, surprised. She thought that the prince would not try to get acquainted with any of the soldiers. She figured she was only an exception because he had heard about her.

"Of course," the prince said simply. "We were boyhood friends; we grew up together. He is sometimes my personal guard on long journeys. However, he has not had the chance to mistake me for a stable hand," he joked.

"Again, I am sorry," Katherine murmured.

The prince waved a dismissive hand. "It is okay, that was my intention. I figured that if you knew I was the prince, you would not show me your full potential."

Katherine nodded. "You are correct. So, you really are the prince."

He nodded and bowed playfully. "Prince Richard at your service, m'lady." He gave a charming smile and she could not help but grin.

"So, do you dress up in plain clothes often and walk about the castle grounds?" Katherine teased, feeling slightly more at ease.

Richard shrugged. "Sometimes. I do it every so often to get away from the pressures of the castle. However, today I had a goal in mind."

"Find me," Katherine guessed.

"Yes, find you. However, they did not tell me how beautiful you were." Richard grinned as spoke.

Katherine blushed. "Thank you, Your Highness. However, I doubt I look attractive in men's clothing and covered in sweat."

"You look just fine to me," Richard said, looking at her intently. Then, looking up towards the sky, he frowned. "The sun is setting, which means supper time is approaching. I must be heading back inside. It was nice to meet you, Katherine."

Katherine bowed. "Likewise, Your Highness. I am sure we will cross paths again."

Richard grinned. "Of course. Now, good night." He bowed, before walking away. She stared after him, before shaking her head and heading back into the quarters. She immediately went into her room and walked to the small, wood dresser. Katherine took a cloth and dipped it into the water-filled basin that was placed on the dresser. She slowly wiped her face, clearing it of any leftover sweat and dirt. Once she was finished, the brunette gazed at her reflection.

She smiled, recalling that the prince had called her beautiful. However, she was sure he was doing it just to be kind. Katherine had been called beautiful before, however, she sure was sure she could never measure up to the women who surrounded the prince. Their faces were clean and free of sweat and dirt, and their bodies were scented with oils. Their hair was shining and radiant, due to frequent baths they took. Also, unlike Katherine, their hands were smooth and free of callouses. This was due to the fact that they had never done a day of labor in their life. Their clothes were made of the finest fabrics, while Katherine had to occasionally mend her dresses to makes them fit. Yes, Katherine knew she was nothing like those women and never would be. However, she was content with who she was and would never change that for anyone.

Katherine then upbraided her hair and combed it out. Satisfied with her appearance, she went off to the kitchen to eat supper.

* * *

Richard entered the dining room where his mother and father were sitting, the table already set.

"It's nice of you to join us, Richard," his father teased from the his end of the long table. Richard chuckled as he sat down at his place. He then looked to see his mother giving him 'the look' as he called it.

"Yes, Mother?"

"What on earth are you wearing those clothes for?" Martha asked. "I hope you were not getting yourself into trouble, again." She raised an eyebrow.

"No, not too much trouble," Richard trying to reassure her. The red-head's unmoving expression said otherwise. "Do not worry. I was just wandering the grounds, relaxing for a bit. I just wanted to enjoy nature... and meet new people."

"Please do not tell me you went to bother that girl, Richard," his mother scolded. "She is probably having a hard enough time as it is."

The prince shrugged. "She seems to be kind, and quite skilled."

Alexander frowned. "You fought her?"

"Yes, I did. Only for a little while, though. She defeated me pretty quickly. I think she became a little nervous though. Unfortunately, Javier thought she was trying to harm me and started yelling at her." Richard scowled. Javier had always been one to jump to conclusions, even as a child. It had gotten him in trouble often with the king and queen, and also cause the occasional disagreement between him and Richard.

"She is new, so I guess he did know what else to think," his mother said, taking a sip of her wine.

Alexander shrugged. "Well, hopefully he will warm up to her, since Katherine is working her now." The other two Rodgers nodded in agreement. The king then turned to Richard, giving the prince an expectant look. "So, while you were out, did you think of what you are going to say in your letter to Princess Meredith?"

Richard wanted to groan as his father asked the question. The king had been pestering him lately about replying to a letter Princess Meredith had sent about coming to visit her some time during the month. Richard had been putting it off, not thrilled with the prospect of having to travel just to see her.

"No Father, I had not giving it much thought," the prince replied, being purposefully defiant.

Alexander glared. "Damn it, Richard. I have been telling you for two weeks to reply to her! You know what I wish to happen between you two."

Richard scowled. "Yes, I know Father. However, I do not see why I should. You and Mother married for love, so why can't I?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but his anger was boiling.

"Because when we married, the kingdom was not debt," the king said harshly. "I cannot afford to keep raising taxes. If I do, the people will become restless and eventually riot."

"Or more female soldiers will come," Richard muttered under his breath, chuckling.

Ignoring his son, Alexander continued. "The Amera family is very powerful and their kingdom is prosperous. A marriage between you and Princess Meredith would expand our kingdom and secure it financially for decades."

Richard sighed as his father talked. The prince understood the reasoning behind his father's wishes, he did. However, Richard did not want to be a pawn in the process of restoring the kingdom back to its old status. Especially since his father was the reason for the debt in the first place. On the other hand, Richard knew that he would have to eventually comply and fulfill his father's wishes. So the prince decided that he would write to the princess, to please his father and in hopes of no longer being badgered about the whole affair.

"Fine," Richard sighed in defeat. "I will do it."

Alexander looked at his son, surprised, but pleased. "Good, write to her to tonight. Tell her that you will be coming some time in the next few weeks."

Richard nodded. "In three weeks," the prince decided. The journey to the neighboring kingdom of Lockwood was at least five days, depending on weather and other things.

Alexander nodded in agreement. "Yes, three weeks is good. You will begin to make preparations next week, and leave the week after. I will tell a few of the soldiers to let them know that they are going." Richard was tempted to ask for a certain brunette to come, but he knew she was too new to trust on a long journey. "So, that's it then. Now go and write the letter, so that it be delivered as soon as possible!"

Richard nodded. "Good night, Mother," he said, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Good night, Dear. I will see you in the morning," she replied.

"Good night, Father," he said, giving his father a nod. The king nodded in response, before Richard left the dining room.

When he entered his chambers, the prince immediately went to his desk, took a piece of paper, and began writing.

_Dearest Princess Meredith Amera,_

_I am sorry to have not replied to your letter sooner and hope this letter finds you in good health. I write to you now to let you know that I will becoming in three weeks within the date of this letter. I hope this is enough time for you to prepare. I look forward to meeting you and the king and queen in the near future._

_Kindest Regards,  
Prince Richard Rodgers_

Richard smiled as he finished the letter. Short and sweet, just how he wanted it. After stamping the royal seal onto the paper, Richard put the letter under the door, where it would get picked up in a few moments. It was an odd system the way the letters were picked up around the castle, but it worked. As the prince put the letter under the doorway, he hoped that the meeting would be as pleasant as possible.

* * *

AN: Short, I know. However, short chapters seem to work for this story at the moment, so I will keep writing them that way. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Happy Castle Monday everyone! Finally, it is back! Anyway, thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle

* * *

Chapter 6

Katherine slowly drew the arrow back from the bow and released it a second later. She let out a huff of frustration as the arrow missed the target, again. It had been her tenth try, and she could not seem to make the target. The arrow would make it a few feet, before falling to the ground, not even hitting the target board.

As the brunette picked another arrow to shoot, she looked at the sky and frowned. It was getting dark and she knew she would have to stop practicing soon. She had been attempting archery for a while, but could not seem to get it, and she did not know what she was doing wrong.

"A sword is much easier," she grumbled to herself as she arranged the arrow on the bowstring.

It had been a week since she had arrived at the castle, and she was doing much better. She seemed to get quicker at dodging moves and hitting back. She was definitely improving with fighting while on a horse. She had managed to hit all of her targets lately while riding Aristotle. The poor horse was so patient with her, even if Kate had to do several attempts to get it right. Also, surprisingly, Javier seemed to be warming up to her, a little. She had fought him a few days before, and had earned both a smile and a nod from him.

"Well eleven times could be the charm," she said, pulling the arrow back and releasing it. Again, it missed. She scowled, about to pick up another arrow, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" the prince asked.

"Oh, hello Your Highness." Katherine smiled and bowed. She had not seen the prince since the week before and noticed that he wore slightly more royal looking attire this time. "And no, I don't always talk to myself."

Richard chuckled. "Seems like you talk to yourself every time I meet you."

"Well, you have only met me once. A little quick to judge, I think." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," the prince hummed. Then, he gestured to the bow and arrow she was holding. "Would you like some help?"

"No." Her tone was defiant and then she sighed. "Yes, I seem to be missing the target."

Richard nodded. "I know, I saw you." He smirked.

"You were watching me?" Kate scowled. "That is odd."

The prince shrugged. "Well, would you like some help or not?" Katherine nodded. "Let me see how you hold your bow and arrow." Katherine put herself into the stance that she been in and the prince frowned. "Ah, I see what the problem is." As he said this, he walked toward her and stood right behind her.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked, staying in the pose.

"Your arm needs to be up more, like this," the prince said, putting his hand on her arm. He then gently guided her arm slightly up, lingering a bit longer than he probably should have. Katherine felt a slight static between them as he directed her.

"What else?" she asked softly.

"Your elbow needs to back more and you need to move over a little." Richard gently pulled her elbow back more and rested his hand on her waist, moving her over. Katherine had to repress the shiver at his touch. "Now try it," he murmured.

Katherine carefully aimed the arrow and shot it, this time hitting the bullseye. They were quiet for moment, with the prince's hand still on her waist and elbow. For some reason, she wanted them to stay there, but knew it was wrong. Needing to break the tension, she turned around to him, almost blushing when she realized how close his face was. Immediately stepping away, she grinned, trying to change the atmosphere.

"I did it!" she exclaimed giddily. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"You're very welcome," Richard said, his hands dropping to his sides. "I am much better at archery than I am at wielding a sword."

"I can see that," Katherine teased. "So, I hear you are leaving next week?"

The prince nodded. "Yes, I must go to the neighboring kingdom of Lockwood."

Kate frowned, furrowing her eyebrows in thought, trying to to remember what she knew about the kingdom. All she knew was that it was ruled by the Amera family, but that was it. Now, Katherine was questioning her ignorance. It would not do to not know anything about surrounding kingdoms if she was to protect the castle. She wanted to ask the prince why he was going, but knew it was not her place to do so.

As if reading her mind, the prince spoke, "You can ask why, if you wish," he permitted, a small smile on his lips.

Katherine chuckled. "Well then, why must you go?"

Richard sighed. "I must visit Princess Meredith. My father hopes that our meeting will lead to an elopement between the princess and me." He ran a hand through his hair as he said this, making it look disheveled. Katherine could not help but think that the prince looked much handsomer that way. She then shook her head, clearing it of the forbidden thoughts.

"It does not sound like you are too pleased about it." Katherine did not want to pry, but the prince did sound unhappy.

"I wish to marry the way my parents did, for love," he said softly, pacing back and forth on the grass. "Unfortunately, the kingdom is in debt and the only way to solve it seems to be if I marry Princess Meredith. I have never met her before, we have only communicated through letters." Richard then stopped pacing and looked at the woman in front of him, staring at her intently. "I should not be burdening you with my problems, you probably have your own."

Katherine shrugged. "Well, at some point, your problems indirectly become my own." The prince looked at her in confusion. Katherine sighed, before providing further explanation. "If you do not marry the princess then the kingdom remains in debt. If the kingdom remains in debt, then the taxes will be raised, which is how I came to be here."

"I guess I never I saw it that way," the prince murmured. "I know you came here to help your family, and you probably miss them." Katherine frowned, but nodded. She once again put her hand over the necklace in her pocket. The prince looked at her hand, but kept silent about it. "However it is nice having you here; you are making things interesting."

"Glad I could be source of amusement for you," she chuckled morbidly.

"It is meant to be a compliment," the prince explained. "You are like a breath of fresh air for some, especially me." The prince winked.

A slight chuckle escaped the brunette's lips as she rolled her eyes. "If you are trying to charm me, it is not working."

A smirk formed on Richard's lips. "Are you sure about that?" The prince walked towards her, until his face was close to hers. He stared at her intently and gave her a charming smile, showing all of his teeth. Katherine felt herself becoming entranced by the man. "How about now?" he murmured, his eyes dancing.

Katherine shook her head before she got into a further daze. "No, still nothing," she teased, smirking. She then began to pick up the arrows on the ground, returning them to their holder. "I must be going, it is getting dark. Also, I thought it was supper time for you?"

Richard shook his head. "Not tonight. Father had some business to attend to, so we had an early dinner. Have you eaten?" Katherine was surprised at the concerned look on the prince's face.

"Yes, I had some bread and cheese after I ended my shift." She had been given the day shift, which started before dawn and ended late in the afternoon.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you were keeping up your strength."

Katherine nodded and hummed."Mhmm. Well, goodnight Your Highness." She bowed.

"Good night, Katherine." The prince also bowed As Katherine walked away, she could feel the prince's eyes on her. She blushed slightly, before walking at a faster pace back to the quarters.

* * *

Later that night, Katherine was sleeping soundly in her bed, when she was woken up by the sound of bells rapidly ringing. Knowing that was the alert signal for an intruder, she immediately got out of bed, quickly changing into her uniform. Grabbing her sword from next to her dresser, Katherine ran out of her room and out of the building. She noticed that a few men were already out there. She ran next to Javier, hoping he would know what was going on.

"The intruders have crossed the drawbridge and are trying to get into the castle," he explained quickly as they ran to the courtyard.

"How many are there?"

"We are unsure. We are estimating about eight to ten men."

Katherine nodded. "How did they get past the drawbridge?"

"Someone must have opened it for them, " Javier muttered.

Katherine frowned, realizing the possibility that there was a traitor within their midst. They arrived at the courtyard, where the fighting had already begun. Luckily, the courtyard was lit with lanterns, so Katherine could see where she was aiming. The minute she entered the courtyard, an intruder ran up to her and began to fight her. Katherine quickly began to fight back, clashing swords with the man. They fought for a few minutes, both seeming to be equally matched. When she had him backed up against a wall, Katherine took her sword and stabbed him with it. When she withdrew her sword from the man's body, she had to stop herself from cringing as she saw blood at the end of her sword. She had never dealt with blood before, but she knew she would have to get used to it. Turning around, Katherine saw another intruder, who was trying to sneak into the castle.

"Stop!" she yelled. However, the man ignored her. She chased after the man, who had entered the castle. The man dashed through the door of the Great Hall that opened to the staircase that led to the royal family's chambers.

Running as she fast as she could, Katherine caught up with the man in the upstairs hallway. She immediately noticed that someone was already fighting him. She realized that someone was the prince! Not saying anything, Katherine immediately began attacking the intruder, who was caught by surprise. They fought vigorously for a few moments, before one of Katherine's movements knocked the man down, and then she put her sword through him. She then looked up, seeing the prince staring at her with wide eyes.

"Incredible," he murmured.

However, Katherine was not pleased. "What are you doing out of your chambers? You know you are supposed to stay there if an alert is sounded!"

Richard pouted. "I just wished to help."

"By having yourself killed? And I doubt that was going to help you." Katherine gestured to the silver candelabra that the prince was holding.

The prince puffed out his chest. "It makes a very good weapon, I think." The prince then turned the man over, whose uniform showed a crest sewn on it. Richard swore under his breath.

"Who is that?" Katherine asked, confused.

"One of Lord Bracken's men. Lord Bracken has been trying to take over the kingdom for years. However, he has not been successful, so far."

"I see. Does this happen often?"

Richard shrugged. "On occasion. However, we have great soldiers that defend us, like you." He winked at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes and then winced when she felt a pain in her right side. She touched it with her hand, and found it to be covered in blood a second later.

"You are hurt!" Richard exclaimed.

"It is only a flesh wound," Katherine said, trying to decrease his concern. However, the pain in her side was starting to increase. The prince must have seen the pain in her eyes because he quickly, but gently grabbed her hand, and led her towards the staircase. "Where are you taking me?"

"Someone in the castle knows medicinal cures for wounds; I am taking you to her."

Katherine sighed, but figured it was better not to argue with him. She then smiled, finding his concern comforting. Katherine then internally scolded herself of the thought, before turning her attention back to the prince.

* * *

AN: So there's the fight major fight scene. Also, did anyone notice the slight nod I put for season one in this chapter? As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 7

Richard and Katherine stopped outside a door where the rooms were located in the servant's quarters, which was just a sectioned off part of the castle. Richard knocked on the door softly.

"Really, Your Highness, I am fine," Katherine protested.

"Your continuously bleeding wound says otherwise," Richard shot back.

Katherine sighed, knowing he was right. She kept her hand on the wound to give it pressure, and now her hand was covered in blood. A few moments later, the door opened to show a familiar looking maid.

"Lanie?" Katherine questioned.

"Good evening Katherine," Lanie responded , giving her a questioning look.

"You two know each other?" Richard asked.

"Oh, good evening, Your Highness." Lanie curtsied. "Yes, we meet in the kitchens in the mornings." Katherine chuckled recalling the conversations she and Lanie had while they both ate a quick breakfast. "What brings you here this evening? Is everything all right? I heard the alert sound and stayed in here."

Katherine scowled at Richard. "See? She is able to obey orders."

Richard waved a dismissive hand and addressed the maid. "Katherine was wounded while fighting, she needs to be looked at immediately."

Lanie nodded and ushered for them to come into her chambers. "I keep all my medicinal supplies in here," she explained. "Now sit," she ordered Katherine, patting the bed.

Katherine sighed. "This really isn't necessary."

"I will be the judge of that," Lanie said, her voice firm. Richard shot Katherine a smirk, which earned him an eye roll. "Now, show me where the wound is." Katherine then removed her hand from the wound. Lanie lifted up the brunette's shirt slightly and frowned. "This is definitely not a flesh wound, but it is nothing I cannot fix."

Richard sighed in relief. "Good."

"I must ask His Highness to leave."

"Why?" Richard scowled, clearly not wanting to leave.

Lanie rolled her eyes and spoke calmly. "In order to take care of the wound, I need to remove her wrappings."

"What? Oh." The prince frowned. "I guess I will wait outside then."

"You do not need to wait for me, Your Highness," Katherine objected. "You should go back to your room and rest."

"I wish to make sure that you are in full health," Richard assured her.

"Okay, now out you go! The quicker you leave, the quicker I can treat her." Richard nodded, before giving Katherine a small smile and leaving. Lanie then walked over to her dresser and picked up some leaves and a pestle. "It seems that the prince has taken a liking to you."

Katherine shrugged."It is only because I am a novelty. His fascination will wear off soon enough."

"Perhaps," Lanie hummed. "Remove your shirt and begin to undo your wrappings." Katherine obeyed, wincing a little as she felt pain from the wound. "I do not know. He seemed pretty concerned about you."

"It is only because I am a woman, he probably thinks I am still a little weak." Katherine frowned. She hoped she had proven the opposite that night.

Lanie rolled her eyes, mixing the leaves with water. "Well, whatever it is, he seems to be paying more attention to you than he has to anyone else." Katherine frowned. Was what Lanie said true? "Now, lay on your side so I can use this on the wound."

Katherine obeyed and wrinkled her nose when a foul scent filled her nostrils. "That smells awful."

"I know," Lanie grumbled. "However, it helps the wound heal faster." Katherine then felt a paste-like substance come in contact with her wound. After ordered the brunette to sit up, Lanie wrapped a cloth around Katherine's torso, covering the wound. "There you go, all set."

"Thank you." Katherine then hopped off the bed, dressed herself, and headed for the door. When she opened the door, Richard was standing there, smiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tone full of concern.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, I am fine. Now I suggest you go back to bed, Your Highness."

Richard rolled his eyes. "I am not tired. Besides, I rarely sleep at night."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Well, I must be up in a few hours, so I plan to sleep."

Suddenly, Kevin entered through the doorway that led to another hallway. "Actually, you need to go to the throne room, Katherine. The king wishes to see all the soldiers. It is probably a good idea for you to go too, Your Highness. The king does not know where you went."

Richard nodded. "We will be there in a minute, Kevin."

Kevin nodded, before returning to the direction he came from.

"Shall we go, m'lady?" the prince asked with a playful smile.

Katherine nodded, trying not to show how nervous she was. If the king wanted to see the soldiers, it was probably not good. She and Richard walked down to the door to the throne room and she held her breath as the prince opened the door.

* * *

Richard sighed as he opened the door. The room was dead silent as the soldiers stood in the middle of the room. Katherine immediately rushed to join them, but not before bowing and apologizing to his father. Richard knew that his father had an even temper, but the prince still hoped that the man was not angry at the soldiers. Everyone stood at rapt attention as the king began to speak.

"I assume that you all know why you are here tonight," the king started, his voice calm. "I am not angry, I would just like to know what happened and how the intruders got into the courtyard."

Captain Montgomery then stepped forward, clearing his throat. "We believe that a traitor is in our midst, Your Majesty." The king raised an eyebrow, wanting the captain to continue. "It seems that whoever lowers the draw bridge let the intruders in without hesitation."

The king nodded. " I feared as much. Is there anyway to confirm this?"

Another soldier stepped forward. Richard vaguely recognized the man, but he could not recall his name.

"Your Majesty," the soldier began. "When I went up to where the bridge controls are, the room was empty. It seems that the person fled, most likely returning to Lord Bracken."

The king nodded. "Well, I am glad that you were all able to defend the castle and that no one was harmed." The king then turned to Richard. "Where were you during this whole affair?"

Richard frowned, knowing his father would not like his answer. "I was trying to fight one of the intruders who had entered the castle." The prince then saw a flicker of anger and distress in his father's eyes.

"Did you not think of the consequences of doing that? You could have been seriously hurt or killed!" the king exclaimed. "Where is the intruder now?"

"Dead, Your Majesty," a familiar voice stated calmly. Richard smiled as Katherine stepped forward. "I saw him sneak into the castle, fought him, and killed him. I believe the body is still upstairs." There were a few murmurs among the soldiers as she said this.

The king nodded. "Excellent work, Katherine, you have proven to be a valuable asset." Richard watched carefully as some soldiers gave Katherine looks of awe, others of jealously. "Good work everyone, I bid you good night and you are dismissed. However, Richard, I wish to speak with you." The prince sighed, knowing that this was going to happen. As the soldiers left, Katherine looked at him and gave him a small smile, which made Richard's heart quicken a little, he then returned the gesture.

Once all the soldiers were gone, Richard spoke. "Yes, Father?"

The king sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "After the incident that has just occurred, I believe that it no longer safe for you to be here at the moment." Richard furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the king continued. "I think that you should leave for Lockwood sooner than originally planned."

"But Father," Richard began to protest.

The king held up his hand, silencing Richard. "No buts. I want you to leave here in two days at the most. I am also going to increase the amount of soldiers that protect you on your journey."

Richard frowned. He knew he must obey his father, even though he did not want to leave. He hated leaving for long journeys, especially for people he did not really know. However, Richard knew how he could make the trip more interesting.

"Yes, Father." Richard nodded. "However, I do have one wish though."

The king looked at his son, clearly puzzled. "What would that be?"

Richard smiled and mischievous glint formed in his eyes. As he began to tell his father his request, a surprised expression formed on the king's face. When Richard was done, he stood there, hoping that his father would agree to the prince's wish.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter is really short, I had a hard time writing it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 8

Katherine's face was twisted into an expression of concentration. She threw her left hand at the punching bag, which resounded with a loud thwack as her fist made contact. She alternated her hands, each getting a fair turn at the bag. As she continued, her face dripped with sweat and she began to pant heavily. Just as she was about to take another swing, a voice called her name.

"Katherine," Captain Montgomery called.

Immediately standing at full attention, Katherine focused on the man in front of her. "Yes Sir?"

Giving her the signal to relax, Montgomery then spoke, saying, "You are to join the group tomorrow that is escorting the prince."

Katherine gave the man a bewildered look. "But Sir, do they not leave at dawn?"

"Yes, they do. However, these are the king's orders. Due to the recent attack, the number of guards has increased. You have been picked to help escort His Highness."

Knowing she could not object, Katherine just sighed. "Yes, Captain. I would be honored to carry out the king's orders."

Nodding, Montgomery saluted her. "Good. Now I suggest you prepare yourself."

Katherine nodded, bowed, and walked to quarters. Once in she was in her room, Katherine packed only a few things, which included her night dress, a needle and thread in case anything tore, and an extra pair of shoes. She did not pack any of her dresses since she figured she would be wearing her uniform the whole time.

As she packed, Katherine tried to remain calm. This journey would be the first time she had ever left the kingdom's boundaries. She had absolutely no clue where she was going, and on top of that she would be alone with men the whole time. She had no problem being with them in the quarters since the castle was nearby. However, she knew that some of the soldiers were still envious of her for gaining the king's praise. She just hoped that if she stayed clear of them that they would leave her alone.

Knowing that she would have to rise early, Katherine decided to head to the kitchens to eat her supper and then go to bed. When she arrived at the kitchens, she was greeted by Jennifer, who handed her a plate full of various delicious looking cheeses and fruits.

"How come you are giving me all this food?" Katherine inquired.

"You need to keep your strength up of you are going on a journey," Jennifer responded as she chopped vegetables. "All the soldiers are given double portions before they leave."

Katherine frowned. "Word really does travel fast around here."

"Yes it does," a low chuckle escaped Jennifer's lips. "The rumor is that the prince requested you."

"He requested me?" Katherine could not fathom why the prince would do such a thing.

"Yes. Apparently he was very pleased with your skills last night and wished for you to travel with them."

"I was just doing my duty as a solider. There's is nothing unique about that!" Katherine huffed.

The blonde woman shrugged. "Well, not according to the prince it seems."

Katherine sighed, deciding not to discuss the matter further. It seemed that the prince was taking his fascination with her too far. The female soldier just decided to keep her distance from the prince, hoping he would lose interest.

As soon as she finished dinner, Katherine headed back to the quarters and prepared herself for bed. As she climbed into bed, her thoughts of the next day stayed with her. Would she be able to protect the prince properly, especially since they were so vulnerable to attack? Would she be able to keep up with everyone else? She did not know the forests that lay beyond her village. Would she get lost? Finding herself tossing and turning, Katherine reached out to the small dresser beside her bed and grasped the small object that rested on it. Placing the object close to her face, Katherine let the cool metal calm her. As her thumb gently circled the blue stone, the brunette sighed.

"Oh Mama, Papa, how I wish you were here to advise me," Katherine murmured. The brunette then fell asleep, thoughts of home and a certain prince invading her dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Katherine woke before sunrise. When she went to tend to Aristotle in the stables, she was caught by surprise when she spotted two figures standing in the middle of the stalls. Katherine stopped to observe them. It was Javier and Lanie, who were currently kissing. Once they broke apart, Javier lifted his hand to Lanie's cheek and smiled at her. Lanie then turned to leave, only to be startled be Katherine's presence.

"Oh, uh, Katherine," Lanie stuttered, trying to compose herself.

The brunette chuckled softly, giving the couple a wide smile. "It's okay, your secret is safe with me." Both Javier and Lanie gave her relieved look before Lanie sighed.

"I must get back to the castle. I need to prepare some last minute things for the prince." Lanie gave Javier a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the man to blush. After the maid left, Katherine tended to her own horse.

"So you are the soldier she has been seeing," Katherine teased. The man gave a surprised look. "Jennifer teased her last week about running around with a soldier. She did not name anyone though."

"Good. I have only been courting her for a few months and wish to keep it a secret," Javier replied quietly.

"I understand," Katherine replied, nodding. The two continued in comfortable silence, each tending to their own horse. Once Katherine was done, she brushed herself off and began to leave the stable. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked Javier.

"I was just about to get some. Would you like to join me?"

After saying yes, the two headed off towards the kitchen. When they arrived, Kevin was standing near the stove talking to his wife. When he turned to face them, he gave Katherine a small nod, which she returned. Katherine never really interacted with Kevin, so she did not know him that well. As she observed him, she noticed that he had bags under his eyes as if he had not gotten a good night's sleep.

"Good morning Kevin," Javier greeted. "Is your wife keeping you up at night?" The soldier teased when Jennifer went off to do something else.

"Yes, the misses has been keeping me up," Kevin grumbled. When Katherine gave him a confused look, the servant explained. "Jennifer wants a child and we have been trying. Unfortunately, we have not been successful so far."

"I wouldn't mind being kept up at night," Javier joked. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, you would," Kevin yawned. Jennifer then reappeared with two bowls full of porridge. After handing the soldiers their food, she resumed preparing breakfast. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you," Katherine said, digging into her meal.

"Thank you, Kevin. May the gods smile upon you," Javier grinned, winking.

"You are lucky you are my friend, otherwise I would hit you," Kevin huffed.

"I'm sure," Javier teased. "Anyway, we must get going, the prince is leaving soon."

Katherine nodded before finishing up her porridge. Once she was done, she went to retrieve Aristotle. Easing the horse out of the stalls, Katherine walked to the courtyard where the other soldiers where waiting. A few moments later, Javier retuned with his own horse and an arm full of items.

"Here, you need these," he said, handing the brunette her bag and a bundle of rope wrapped in cloth.

"What's this?" She inquired, referring to the bundle.

"It is your tent that you will use. I had a feeling you had not acquired one yet," Javier explained.

"Oh, thank you, that was very kind of you." Katherine gave him a grateful smile. She then tied the items to Aristotle's saddle.

He shrugged. "Consider it a thank you for earlier."

As the two continued to prepare the horses, Javier explained what would happen on their journey.

"Normally the prince would ride in a carriage during the journey," Javier stated. "However, due to the attack the king felt it would be better if His Highness just rode along in a horse. This will make the prince less conspicuous, but more vulnerable to attack. This means you need to pay close attention to your surroundings."

"Okay," Katherine said. "What happens if we stop to rest?"

"When we stop, we will station out tents close to the prince's. Two soldiers will patrol the perimeter to make sure the area is clear."

Katherine nodded and turned around when she heard footsteps approaching her. For some reason, she was not surprised when she came face to face with the prince.

"Hello Your Highness," she said, bowing.

"Good 'morrow Katherine, Javier," he said cheerfully. "Ready for the journey?"

"Yes, even though I was given short notice." The brunette narrowed her eyes at the prince.

"Ah, yes, my apologizes," he said, giving her an apologetic grin. "How is your wound?" Genuine concern flashed in his eyes.

"It is healing well, thank you." Besides the occasional twinge of pain, Katherine had forgotten about the wound in her side.

"Glad to hear it. Well, we best be off now." The prince then walked to his horse and mounted it. The soldiers did the same with their own horses.

Katherine gave the horse a light kick to get it started. As they crossed the drawbridge, she prayed that the journey would be a smooth one.

* * *

AN: Now the journey starts! I'll occasionally mix some canon situations from the show into the story, but not that much. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Wow, over 100 reviews! That's awesome! Sorry for the wait, school has been keeping me busy. If you're looking for Eye of the Beholder, that should be up by the weekend, depending on when I get it back from my beta. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 9

The troop mostly rode in silence as they traversed the roads. The soldiers surrounded the prince, providing a protective shell for the man. Katherine was not sure how long they had been traveling, but she was sure it had been a few hours. She rode along with Javier, who also silent.

"Have you ever been to this castle before?" the brunette questioned him. She received a shake of the head in response.

"This is will be my first time in the Amera castle, but I have passed through here before when the prince visits a relative," he responded quietly.

"You know the roads well then?"

"Yes, it is important that you do," he remarked giving her a sideways glance.

Katherine looked slightly embarrassed. "I am afraid that do not know the roads at all. I have never traveled beyond my own village."

Javier nodded in understanding. "I was like that when I first joined the castle; I did not know any roads. I admit, I got lost once, it took me a few hours to rejoin the troop." He chuckled and shook his head.

Katherine frowned, praying that it did not happen to her. She would probably never live it down and it would used to prove that her gender was incapable of being independent.

"Do not worry, I am sure you will be fine," Javier reassured her, giving a her a comforting smile. The road in silence for a while longer, until the troops came to a halt.

"What are we doing?"

"We are stopping to allow the horses to rest for a few moments," Javier explained. "We usually feed them and give them some water from the nearby river." Katherine nodded, taking Aristotle by the reins and leading him to where Javier was headed. Soon, the brunette heard the soft babbling of a brook, and a small river came into view. She released the horse, who immediately pranced to the river's edge and began to drink from it. Looking around, Katherine realized that Javier had taken off somewhere, leaving his horse unattended. She shrugged, figuring he would be back in a moment.

As she watched Aristotle, the brunette slipped her boots off and wiggled her toes, sighing in relief. Wearing the boots for a long time made her feet uncomfortable, and she was grateful every time she took the overly laced things off. Looking and seeing that no one else was there, she dipped her feet in the river, kicking them playfully. The water felt cool against her hot, perspiring skin. She closed her eyes, just listening to the sound of the water moving. However, her serene mood was broken by a familiar voice.

"Hello Katherine," the prince said, footsteps approaching her.

"Hello, Your Highness," she replied, keeping her feet in the water. It was unladylike for a woman to show her ankles. She then turned around to face the prince, who was currently wearing a grin on his face.

"How are you doing so far?" he questioned, seeming honestly curious.

"Fine, Your Highness," she said simply. She tried to keep her answers short in order to keep her distance.

"Is this your first time outside the kingdom?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Are you finding it interesting?"

"Well, we have only traveled through the forest so far, so nothing of interest has appeared."

"You're not very talkative today, are you?" the prince inquired. Katherine sighed as a puzzled expression took over his face. She then looked away, staring straight ahead.

"No, not particularly," she responded quietly.

"Are you homesick?" Genuine concern colored his voice.

Katherine frowned and shrugged. "Why does it matter to you?"

"It just does," he stated softly.. Katherine turned to face him, only to find his face much closer than before. She looked into his eyes, which were filled with some emotion she could not place. Whatever it was, it cause her to blush and turn her gaze away.

"It should not," she said. Suddenly, another pair of footsteps approached.

"Katherine, Your Highness?" It was Javier. "It is time to go."

"Well then, let us go. Chances are we will not stop until nightfall," the prince stated, getting to his feet. Katherine quickly put her boots on and retrieved Aristotle.

"Come on, boy," she coaxed while trying to pull the animal away from the steam.

The prince chuckled. "It appears your stubbornness has rubbed off on him." Katherine shot him a glare before leading Aristotle back on the pathway. "Ah, now there's the Katherine I was looking for." Katherine rolled her eyes, no longer able to keep up her facade.

When she approached the horde of soldiers, some of them stared. She shot them a glare, which chased them to look away. The troop rode for several more hours until dusk began to approach. Approaching an open area, a soldier up front gave a signal to stop. Everyone dismounted their horses and removed their tents from the saddles. Remembering what Javier had said, Katherine observed where the prince's tent was being set up and placed hers close by.

Just as she was finished setting up her tent, Javier approached her.

"Would you like to check the perimeter with me? You know, being new and all? You do not need your horse, since the area is not that large."

Katherine nodded, following Javier. The two walked in companionable silence, carefully observing their surroundings.

"So, how are you so far?" Javier asked.

Katherine shrugged. "A little tired, but overall I am okay."

"Good." Javier smiled at her. "The next time we stop for an overnight rest will be in village miles from here. We usually stay at the only inn there."

"Will there be enough room?" Katherine asked, concerned. Surely the inn could not accommodate the whole troop.

"Not many travelers pass through the village at this time of year, so yes."

Katherine nodded and they headed back to camp. When she approached her tent, the brunette frowned, realizing something was wrong. Gliding her hand over it, Katherine let out low swear when she felt a hole in the tent. Someone had sliced her tent up! Searching some more, the female soldier found several more rips. The tent was practically ruined!

Looking around, she noticed a small group of soldiers huddled together, snickering. They looked at her and then looked away. Katherine scowled, before sighing. She would just have to keep as warm as she could then it seemed.

* * *

Later that night, Prince Richard awoke at the need to relieve himself. Trying to feel his way through the darkness, he lit a small candle and wandering outside his tent to a nearby tree. Two guards were posted nearby while the others slept in the prospective tents. The windy night made the prince shiver as he did his business. While he was heading back to his tent, he heard an odd flapping noise. Deciding to investigate, the prince found the source which was a ripped up tent. Not knowing whose tent it was, Richard peeked inside. When he did, he disliked what he saw.

There, curled up into a ball on the ground was Katherine. She was visibly shivering and her teeth were chattering. The small blanket she had did nothing to warm her body. Frowning, the prince exited the tent and went into his own, retrieving an extra blanket he had. It was made of bear hide, which was extremely warm. Upon returning to Katherine's tent, Richard quietly entered and began to cover her with the blanket. However, the brunette began to stir.

"Your Highness?" she asked groggily. The prince thought she looked quite adorable half-asleep.

"Shh, Katherine, go back to sleep," he commanded softly, wrapping the blanket around her.

"What are you doing?"

"You are cold, I just wanted to provide you with a blanket. Now, sleep." Katherine just nodded, before dozing off again. When he was done, Richard took some time to look at her. The candle light gave her skin a soft glow and gave gold highlights to her currently splayed out hair. The prince had never seen her hair unbraided before, and his fingers itched to run his hands through her brown locks. However, he refrained from doing so. Slowly retreating from the tent, the prince returned to his own. As he fell asleep, his dreams were filled with a certain brunette that was not far away.

* * *

AN: So,there you go! As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So, "Still" was awesome! Anyway, thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story, it means a lot! Also, Happy Birthday to theputz913, this chapter is dedicated to you. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 10

The sunlight filtering through the ripped tent woke Katherine up the next morning. She blinked her eyes and frowned, realizing that she felt much warmer than the night before. She then remembered that the prince had visited her tent the night before, giving her the extra blanket. She smiled, touch by the prince's gesture. However, a frown formed on her face, since she knew that the prince should not be taking care of her. Sighing, the brunette got up and exited the tent to see a bustling camp site.

Her eyes scanned the area and then finally landed on their target. Katherine immediately walked over to the prince, blanket in hand. His back was turned to her, but she addressed him anyway.

"Pardon me, Your Highness," Katherine said bowing and holding out her occupied hand. "I just wished to return this to you."

The prince, who had turned around, smiled gently at and shook his head. "No, keep it, I insist." He gently pushed Katherine's hand down. Katherine had to keep a straight face as felt a slight spark when their hands touched.

"Are you sure? You might need it."

The prince chuckled softly. "I am sure. Now, I suggest you have whatever is left over for breakfast, we will be leaving shortly."

Katherine nodded, before bowing an dreaded off to the fire in the middle of the camp. Sure enough, there were a few fish left to eat. After quickly eating two of them, Katherine returned to her tent and began to pack up her things. When she was taking down her tent, Javier walked over, a concerned look on his face.

"What happened to your tent?" He asked.

"A wild animal attacked it," Katherine lied, refusing to look at her comrade. She saw Javier's hand touch one of the flaps.

"I doubt that the animal had a sword," he murmured. "These way these cuts are formed suggest they are from a sword." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Katherine just sighed, before speaking.

"Some of our fellow soldiers destroyed it."

As she said this, Javier's expression twisted into an angry scowl.

"Why those little," he muttered, swearing under his breath.

Katherine shook her head. "Do not worry, it is nothing to get upset over."

"The hell it isn't! Javier exclaimed, shocking the brunette."They should have enough respect for you not to do that!"

"But they do not." Katherine shrugged her shoulders as she finished packing. "I doubt I will ever win their respect."

"You have gained mine though," Javier stated.

Katherine smiled softly, beginning to equip her horse. "I appreciate that. Anyway, are we leaving soon?"

Javier nodded. "In a few moments, the soldiers are just finishing gathering their things."

The brunette nodded, double checking her supply bag. As she was doing this, she thought she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and searched the area, her eyes landing on a certain prince. Sure enough, cerulean eyes were staring at her, only to widen and look away when he realized he had been caught. Katherine chuckled and shook her head, trying not to blush as she mounted Aristotle. A moment later, the other soldiers mounted their horses as well. A signal was given and the troop set off.

The journey was like the day before, quiet and calm. Most of the soldiers were keeping their eyes peeled for bandits or other threats. However, Katherine noticed that some soldiers were nodding off on their horses, forcing themselves awake. The brunette shook her head, surprised at the lack of professionalism and loyalty they were showing.

The hours passed dauntingly, making Katherine wish that they would reach their destination. There was not much scenery to observe, since the troop was traveling through the forest. Finally, several hours later, Katherine saw the edge of woodlands approach and she resisted the urge to rush forward. When the troop reached the end of the woods, they neared a cliff that overlooked a small town. From her view of the bluff, Katherine could see the village and an array of rivers that were nearby. She could also see mountains in the distance, green from the summer grass. There also seemed to be a small beach nearby, which lead into a portion of the sparkling sea. The brunette was in awe, she had never seen such a sight before in her whole life!

"Beautiful, is it not?" a voice inquired next to her. Katherine was almost startled. She had been so lost in her admiration of the view, that she had not noticed the prince come up beside her.

"Yes it is," she murmured, her gaze fixated on the sight in front of her.

"We stop here for a few moments before going into the village just admire the scenery," the prince hummed. "Now come, I wish to enter the village before nightfall."

Katherine frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Sunset is not for another few hours, I believe."

The prince shrugged. "I like exploring the town whenever I come here. You'll love it, I'm sure." He gave her a reassuring smile before trotting down the road. Katherine just stared after him for a moment, before following him.

It was a while before the troop actually reached the town. When they arrived, Katherine saw the town was bustling with people who were doing work or shopping. The town was filled with various shops, from dresses to candles. The troop stopped by a small inn, where Katherine assumed they were going to stay for the night. As they dismounted their horses, the troop was greeted by a woman coming out of the inn.

"Oh, hello, Your Highness," the woman said, curtsying a little. When she straightened herself, her green eyes sparkled and Katherine could see that the woman was clearly with child.

"Hello, Agnes," the prince chuckled, dismounting his horse and approaching the woman. "Do you have any room for my men and I tonight?"

Agnes cocked her head, clearly counting the number. "I am pretty sure I have enough room. The finest room is yours, of course," she stated, scurrying inside as fast as her body would allow her to.

The prince and the troop followed her inside. When they entered, Katherine saw that the first floor was a bar with some tables and booths set up along the walls. Behind the bar was a black haired man, a few years older than Katherine, tending to some customers.

"Phillip, Prince Richard and his men are here," Agnes called before walking upstairs.

"Greetings, Your Highness," Phillip said, bowing.

"It is nice to see you again, Phillip. I see you have been busy," the prince joked, gesturing towards upstairs.

Phillip chuckled and nodded. Katherine could practically feel the joy radiating off of him. "Yes, I have. Although, Agnes is quite fiery when with child it seems."

Richard chuckled. "Well, maybe it will different next time." The other man just rolled his eyes as the prince headed upstairs. When the troop arrived on the next floor, several doors were open in the hallway.

"You are in luck; I have just enough rooms for each soldier to get his own," Agnes stated and then her green eyes turned to Katherine. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Katherine," the prince said. Katherine held out her hand for the woman to shake. "She is our newest soldier."

Agnes took the brunette's hand warmly, her eyes portraying interest. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Katherine stated warmly.

"Well, just give a yell if you need anything. I must return downstairs." The blonde then returned downstairs, waddling slightly as she did so.

The prince then turned to the troop, smiling. "You are free to explore the town as much as you wish. Just be sure to get a good night's sleep, since we are leaving earlier tomorrow." The troop all seemed to relax at this and wasted no time in leaving the prince alone. Looking around, Katherine realized that she was the only one left.

"Are you sure you will be okay alone?"

The prince waved a dismissive hand. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself. Now, go out and enjoy yourself for a while; you deserve it." He grinned at her and winked. Katherine chuckled, bowed, and thanked him.

Once she left the inn, Katherine explored the town, paying attention to every detail. The streets were filled with venders selling items ranging from fine silks to fresh produce. The shops were also busy too, with people either leaving or entering them. As she walked down the street, one shop in particular caught the brunette's eye. It was a dress shop that had simple window display. Normally, Katherine was not one for dresses, but the designs in the particular shop appeared interesting, so Katherine decided to browse the shop.

When she entered, Katherine looked around and saw that no one else was there. Shrugging , she began to browse the various dresses, finding the various patterns that decorated some of the dresses unique. Katherine was looking at a light blue dress with an intricate pattern of swirls on it, when a voice greeted her.

"Hello, may I help you?" the voice said. The brunette turned around, facing a blonde woman with kind blue eyes and a polite smile.

"No, thank you, I am just browsing," Katherine responded.

"I am Madeline," the woman responded, placing herself beside the brunette. "I am the owner of this shop."

"I see," Katherine chuckled. "Your dresses are very unique, I love some of the patterns you have." The woman's eyes lit up at the mention of the patterns.

"Ah yes, my speciality," she said excitedly. "I created all these dresses. I have an assistant who helps me, of course. However, all of the designs were my idea."

"Impressive," Katherine mumbled, a deep red dress catching her eye.

Madeline followed her and cocked her head in curiosity. "Is that a soldier's uniform you are wearing?"

"Yes," Katherine answered with a slight smile. " I am a part King Rodger's army. I am protecting the prince at the moment."

"Prince Richard?" The brunette nodded. "It has been a while side I have seen him. How is he?"

"He is well," the brunette responded, lifting up the dress. The dress was a deep red with a swirl pattern weaves into the fabric with gold thread. This dress was clearly meant for a ball or party.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Goodness no!" Katherine exclaimed. "I cannot even afford it." Even if she really like the dress, she knew there was no point in trying it on.

"Oh come, I insist, just to see what it looks like on you," Madeline said, pushing Katherine towards the changing screen. "But first." The blonde undid the braid in  
her hair, fluffing out the brown waves. "Now go on," Madeline urged Katherine, giving the brunette a reassuring smile.

Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes, before reluctantly getting behind the screen.

* * *

Richard walked the streets of the small town casually. He loved being in this particular town. Whenever he went on a journey, he made sure to stop in the particular town. He knew many of the people very well, and were friends with most of them, despite him being royalty. He very close with Agnes and Phillip and was glad to see that they were going to have a child. He knew they had been trying, and obviously they had been successful.

As he wandered the town, Richard planned to stop by the particular dress shop owned by a woman named Madeline. His mother loved Madeline's designs and Richard always made sure to return home with one of talented seamstress' dresses. When he entered the shop, he spotted Madeline standing near the changing screen. Obviously having heard the door open, Madeline turned and smiled at him, curtsying. She then put a finger to her lips, urging him to be quiet. The prince, although confused, decided to play was then that he noticed a silhouette behind the screen.

"I am sure it looks fine," Madeline insisted to the person behind the screen.

"I feel ridiculous," the person grumbled. Richard's eyes widen when he realized to whom the voice belonged.

"I will be the judge of that," Madeline stated. The prince held back a laugh as he heard a slight huff. Finally, a moment later, Katherine stepped out from behind screen. The moment she did, Richard lost all ability to speak

"So, what do you think?" the brunette asked, twirling around.

Richard wanted to comment, but found no words capable of describing the image in front of him. Katherine was absolutely gorgeous, breath-taking even. The red dress made have her skin a slight glow, and the neck accentuated her slender arms were tight, making the brunette's arms look slender and feminine, along with her hands. The dress fitted nicely, giving an emphasis on her breast area. Her brown locks fell in soft curls around her face. Richard found himself having the urge to run a finger along her neck. His daydreaming was interrupted by Madeline's voice.

"You look absolutely lovely," Madeline exclaimed. "What do you think, You Highness?" she asked, almost smirking when she saw the look on Richard's face.

Katherine's head snapped towards the direction of the prince when he was addressed, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I, uh," Richard stuttered. "You look stunning, Katherine."

The brunette blinked in surprise, before curtsying. "That is very kind of you, Your Highness."

Richard chuckled. "I mean it, you really do look lovely; the color suits you."

Katherine just nodded, before turning to Madeline. "Thank you for letting me try the dress on, but I cannot afford it, unfortunately. Let me change back into my uniform." The prince chuckled as Madeline sighed, but nodded. Katherine then stepped back behind the screen, beginning to change. As she did this, Richard kept replaying the image of her in the dress in his head. It really would be nice to see it on her again.

So, when he saw Madeline being handed the dress again, the prince pulled out his coin pouch from his belt and held it up. This earned a grin and a wink from Madeline, who gladly took the money.

* * *

AN: Well, there you go. I know Maddie's name is Madison, but I figured that name did not exist in Medieval Times, so I changed it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, school was busy. I hope this makes up for the long wait. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 11

Katherine sighed as she stepped out from behind the screen. The dress had fit her perfectly, and the fabric felt wonderful on her skin. Compared to the scratchy, uncomfortable material she usually wore, the dress felt like silk. However, Katherine knew she could not afford such a fine dress, and reluctantly handed it back to Madeline. As she stepped out, Katherine saw Madeline give the prince the dress. Katherine frowned, and tried to hide her slight envy for the woman who would probably be receiving the dress.

"Are you ready to go, Katherine?" the prince asked, folding the dress over his arm.

"Yes, Your Highness," she responded politely. "Would you like me to escort you back to the inn?"

Richard smiled and nodded. "That would be fine. Goodbye, Madeline." He turned to the shopkeeper.

"Goodbye, Your Highness, Katherine, " Madeline replied, giving them both a curtsy.  
"I hope you visit the shop again."

"I'm sure we will," the prince chuckled. Katherine nodded in agreement. "Now we must be off."

The two exited the shop, heading back toward the inn.

"I must say," the prince started. "You seem to have good taste in fashion, for what little I know about woman's clothing."

Katherine chuckled. "I am glad you think so. However, the dress just caught my eye, that's all."

"Well then your vision is very good," the prince teased.

Katherine smiled. "I just hope Princess Meredith likes it," she said, continuing to walk towards the inn. However, her comment had made the prince stop mid-stride. Katherine turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why would I give this dress to Princess Meredith?"

"I thought that was who you bought it for." Katherine's face formed a confused expression. "Unless it is for your mother, but I do not think she is my height."

"No," the prince exclaimed. "Goodness no. The dress isn't for either of them, it's for you, Katherine." He walked towards her as he spoke.

"Me?" Katherine said in a surprised tone. Richard nodded. "Why me?"

"Well, you just seemed to like the dress so much, that I decided to buy it," he explained nervously. "Also, you do look lovely in it."

Katherine frowned and shook her head. "No, I cannot accept the dress."

"Why not?" the prince asked, his lips forming into a slight pout. Katherine would have been amused, except she had to be serious.

"Do you know what would happen if people discovered you bought that dress for me?" Richard shook his head. "They would think I am your mistress or some harlot."

"Katherine-" the prince started.

"Then they would question my skills and think I am only protecting the castle because of some favor I gained with you," Katherine continued, getting herself worked up. "My virtue would be questioned, destroying any potential for marriage. It would also put your reputation into question as well, ruining your chances with Princess Meredith. Also-" she continued, but stopped when Richard gently gripped her hands. A slight buzz seemed to flow between them when he did this.

"Katherine," he said firmly, looking into her eyes. "I do not think a simple dress would cause all that."

Katherine shook her head. "People can be very judgmental. It does not help that I am protecting you almost all the time," she said softly. "I do not wish to sound ungrateful, what you did was very thoughtful, but I cannot accept the dress. Also, Princess Meredith would get more use out of it. I have no balls or parties to dress up for anyway."

The prince frowned, withdrawing his hands. "Fine," he murmured. Katherine sighed, seeing that he was insulted by her rejection.

"I am really sorry," she said softly, looking at him intently.

"No, no I understand." Richard sighed as they continued walking. They were quiet for a few moments, until Katherine spoke saying,

"Although it probably would not matter, since my chances for marriage have decreased anyway." She chuckled humorlessly.

"What makes you say that?"

"What man would want a soldier as his wife?" The brunette knew no man would want a sword wielding woman in their home. She would be expected to be submissive and quit fighting.

"I am sure plenty of men would want to court you, Katherine. You are a lovely, young woman."

Katherine felt her cheeks warm. "You flatter me too much, Your Highness. I am grateful for your kind words, but I know I need to be realistic."

"Who says I am not being realistic?"

Katherine shrugged. "It is just the way the world works, unfortunately."

"Tell me something," Richard started. "I did not believe you to be one to care that much about marriage. Why do you?"

Katherine carefully considered his question. "The reason why I care is because I do wish to have children some day," she said wistfully. "I adore children, and wish to have some of my own. However, having them out of wedlock would cause my family ruin. I know we are only peasants, but it would still affect my parents."

"So, you would only marry for children?" The prince asked, clearly puzzled by her logic.

"I suppose so." Katherine chuckled. "If I fall in love with the man along the way or beforehand, then that would make it all the better."

"So you believe in love?"

"Yes." Katherine nodded. "I was lucky enough to witness it with my parents. They love each other very much, even in the worst times. Most of the marriages in my village were arranged, my parents just happened one of the fortunate couples." Katherine smiled fondly, recalling her parents. "What about you? Do you believe in love?"

Richard nodded. "Yes, I do. My parents were fortunate enough to love each other, and still do very much so."

"I can tell," Katherine stated. "The few moments I spent with them in the throne room were enough. There seemed to be a connection between them, as if they were communicating with each other."

"I know, they are very lucky." The prince sighed. "I wish I could experience that strong of a connection. Although, I doubt that will happen with the way things are being planned for me."

Katherine shrugged. "Who knows? You may come to love Princess Meredith. You have not met her yet, so it could be possible," she said. However, Katherine was puzzled as her chest clenched at the thought. Katherine frowned slightly at her reaction, before expunging the thought from her mind.

"Maybe," the prince tried to sound hopeful, but the emotion did not reach his eyes.

The two walked along the street in companionable silence. Katherine occasionally looked at the man next to her, trying tot figure out why he seemed so keen to know her. She had not wanted to insult him when she rejected the dress, but she knew that both their reputations would be put into jeopardy if she did accept the article of clothing, and so she could not. It did not matter how nice it was or how much she actually wished to wear it. Besides, she knew the dress would be wasted on her. It was not like she had a line of suitors waiting to ask for her hand. Yes, the dress would be put to better use with the princess, who surely had men to impress and appeal to.

When the two arrived at the inn, they were startled by the scene they came upon. People were fleeing the inn, and Katherine noticed that a new band of horses stood outside the small building. Approaching closer, a loud commotion could be heard from inside. Katherine and Richard exchanged worried looks, and slowly crept towards the inn. Looking in the doorway, a group of men could be seen flipping over tables and breaking glasses. Phillip was trying to fend one of the men off and so was Agnes. Katherine gasped slightly as Agnes was pushed to the ground,thankfully catching herself with her hands. Not being able to stand by any longer, Katherine immediately rushed to the red-head's side.

"Go upstairs," Katherine ordered Agnes gently. "You need to keep your child safe." Agnes nodded in understanding, before going upstairs, trying to bypass the men.

After making sure Agnes was safe, Katherine turned around, only to see one of the men coming at her. Using her fists, Katherine beat the man, knocking him into one of the tables, causing him to fall unconscious. As she fought, Katherine could see from her peripheral vision the prince attacking another man near the bar. Katherine smiled, thrilled that the prince was willing to help. Feeling soon etching behind her, Katherine turned and faced another man, who was ready to grab her. Quickly extending her leg, she kicked the man into a nearby booth and then knocked his head into the wall. The man became unconsciousness a moment later. As she fought, Katherine could see her fellow soldiers enter the inn and begin helping out. Soon, all the intruders were unconscious and everything fell silent.

"Well," the prince started. "That certainly made for an exciting evening." All of the soldiers let out a low chuckle, and Katherine shook her head, smiling.

* * *

As the men helped clean up downstairs, Katherine headed upstairs to check up on Agnes. The brunette found her in one of the rooms, sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked, concerned that Agnes' fall earlier may have affected the child.

Agnes smiled. "I am fine. I think the little one was startled though." She placed a hand on her round stomach and gently rubbed circles on it with her thumb. Katherine sat beside her on the bed, and began to reach her hand out.

"May I?"

"Yes, you may," Agnes said and Katherine gently laid a hand on the woman's stomach. The brunette smiled as she felt the baby kick her hand.

"Amazing," she murmured.

"Isn't it?" Agnes said. "It is an odd sensation, but I find it slightly soothing. Although, he refuses to let me sleep sometimes when he does that."

"He?" Katherine questioned.

"I believe it is a 'he'. It's just a feeling I have." Agnes sighed. "Phillip said he would not mind if the child was a boy or a girl, but I know he prefers a boy. Unfortunately, this boy has not stopped kicking since the incident downstairs."

Katherine pursued her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "May I try something?"

"Sure." Agnes shrugged.

Katherine gently rubbed her hand over Agnes' stomach while softly humming a tune. As she did this, the brunette felt the child begin to settle. Both women smiled, becoming soothed by Katherine's humming. When Katherine stopped, Agnes let out a contented sigh.

"That feels much better. What was that you were humming?"

Katherine shrugged. "It was only an old lullaby my mother would sing to me when I was little. It helped out me to sleep."

"I should find a lullaby to soothe this one when he is born." Agnes chuckled. The two were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. The two women turned to see the prince standing in the doorway.

"Everything is cleaned up downstairs," he said stepping into the room.

Agnes nodded. "Thank you both, for everything. You reduced the damage that would have been done if you had not arrived."

"It was no problem," Katherine assured the woman. "Who were those men anyway?"

Agnes frowned, rubbing her stomach nervously. "Local bandits who come around every once in a while. They attack the local shops looking for money. This is the first time they have targeted us in a while."

The prince frowned, clearly displeased by the news. "I will send my father a letter to increase military protection in the town."

Agnes shook her head. "That is not necessary, Your Highness."

"I insist," the prince stated. "It would only be for protection, I wish to keep the people of my kingdom safe."

"If you are sure," Agnes hummed. "You are very persistent."

The prince chuckled. "I have been told that from time to time."

"I would not be surprised," Katherine muttered, giving the prince a playful grin.

The prince rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "It is late, Katherine. I suggest you go to bed since we have to rise early."

Katherine nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." She bowed before addressing Agnes. "Goodnight, Agnes."

"Goodnight. Again, thank you for everything."

"It was no problem, I was glad to do it." The brunette smiled before exiting the room. Before she entered her room, Richard called out to her.

"Katherine," he said softly.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I, uh, just wanted to say that I think you would be a good mother some day." His fingers twiddled nervously.

Katherine blinked in surprise. She was unaware that the prince had been listening in on her conversation with Agnes.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I'll see you in the morning." She headed towards her room.

"Goodnight, Katherine." Richard gave her a smile, which lit up his eyes. He stared at her intently. "Sleep well."

Katherine nodded, trying to be affected by his stare. "You too," she responded, before shutting the door. The brunette sighed, trying to shake the image of warm, cerulean eyes from her head as she climbed into bed. However, they stayed in her dreams.

* * *

AN: I feel this was a bit of a filler chapter, with some Caskett bonding. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had some trouble with this chapter. Thank to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 12

Katherine woke up to the scent of freshly cooked eggs. Sighing, she got up and dressed herself in her uniform before heading downstairs. When she arrived, she saw most of the soldiers chatting with each other while digging into their breakfast.

"Here you go, Katherine," Agnes said, handing the brunette a plate. Katherine thanked the woman before finding a seat next to Javier.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning," he greeted back before taking a bite of his eggs.

"So, where do we go from here?" Katherine questioned, figuring Javier would know the route.

"Well, there is no other village after this, so we will be camping for the rest of the time. The route to the Lockwood kingdom is fairly straight and the castle is a little ways after the border."

"Is there a village below the castle?"

Javier shrugged. "I would assume so. Like I told you before, I have not been to the Amera castle, so I do not know the area that well."

Katherine nodded and cleaned off her plate before returning upstairs to pack. She frowned as she packed her tent, making a mental note to repair it as they traveled. She figured her needle and thread would suffice. As she retrieved Aristotle from behind the inn where the other horses had been stored, she hears footsteps behind her.

"Good morning, Katherine," the prince greeted, retrieving Thunder, his own horse.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

The prince nodded. "You?"

"Fine, definitely better than the night before last," she said honestly. "Again, thank you for the blanket."

"You're welcome." Richard gave a small smile. "Now, we must be off if we want to make it to Amera castle within the next few days."

Katherine chuckled, before leading her horse to the front. She spotted Agnes watching the troop prepare for its departure.

"Thank you for everything," Katherine said as she walked up to the innkeeper.

"No, thank you," Agnes replied, resting a hand on her bulging stomach. "Without you and the rest of the soldiers, I may not have a child right now."

Katherine shrugged. "We were just doing our duty."

Agnes nodded and then smiled. She gave Katherine a coy smile before saying, "The prince seems quite taken with you."

Katherine frowned and shook her head. "It will pass once he meets Princess Meredith."

Agnes pursued her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I would not be so sure of that. I do not think you are just a passing fancy to him."

Katherine sighed, knowing what Agnes was implying. "I highly doubt that. I just met him not long ago. He does not know anything about me."

Agnes shrugged. "That may be so, but he seemed more excited when talking to you than when he talked of the princess."

Katherine sighed. "Whatever fascination he has with me will pass." She tried to ignore the slight pain the words caused her.

"If you say so," Agnes remarked, patting the brunette's shoulder. "Now, I wish you a safe journey, and I hope you will return sometime soon."

Katherine chuckled. "I sure hope so. Good luck with your child and I hope you stay well."

"Thank you," Agnes said, giving Katherine a grin.

A few moments later, the soldiers mounted their horses and set off toward the village exit. As they rode away, Katherine gave a small wave goodbye to Agnes and Phillip, who had appeared at the door. As she turned away, Agnes' words replayed in her head. Katherine frowned before shaking her head, trying to force the words out of her mind.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. As Javier had said, the travelers camped the rest of the way and forged for food in the surrounding forest or nearby streams. Thanks to the blanket the prince had given her, Katherine had plenty of warmth at night as she slept. She still continued to fix her tent though.

Katherine also found herself growing closer to the prince. He seemed to seek her out in the mornings and sometimes at night, where they would have casual conversations. He also helped the troop search for food and set up camp, which pleased Katherine. She liked that the prince would get involved instead of sitting around giving orders. She had a hard time keeping a straight face when he made an attempt to catch some fish, which ended with him landing face down in the water. He had just given her a boyish smile and twinkling eyes in response.

On the fifth day of their traveling, the troop crossed the border into Lockwood.

"It will not be long now," the prince stated to everyone. "If we continue at this speed, we should be able to reach the castle by night fall."

Katherine sighed in relief. She had never felt so tired in her entire life and her body longed for a bed. She was sure poor Aristotle felt the same.

A few hours later, Katherine saw the castle from a distance. Her eyes widened as she saw how large the castle was. It looked bigger than the Rodgers' castle from where she was riding. She wondered if it was just as grand.

In order to get to the castle, the caravan had to travel through a small village just below the castle. Katherine took time to observe her surroundings, knowing that a village could show how a kingdom was run and if it was flourishing or not.

The first thing Katherine noticed was that there were soldiers in grey uniforms all over the village. They occupied the market, standing by stalls and some of the other shops. The soldiers also patrolled a group of small cottages near the edge of the village. Their stern, unmoving expressions unsettled Katherine. The second thing the brunette noticed was that unlike the village before, the current village was fairly quiet with only a few people walking around.

"Where is everyone?" Katherine asked herself, looking around and seeing a few people poke their heads out of buildings to take a look at the new comers.

As people began to step out of the shops and homes to look, the guards immediately went into action, beginning to hold people back from the troop. The gathering villagers began to chatter among one another, growing louder as more people came. Soon, the chatter turned into yelling and shouting. Katherine could hear what some of the villagers were shouting. Some of the shouting was pleading, while the rest was derogatory.

"Help us!"

"Go back to Maddox!"

"Thieves!"

"Stand up to the king!"

"Scoundrels!"

Katherine looked ahead toward the prince to see his reaction. He wore a solemn expression, and she could see concern in his eyes. Cautiously, she rode up beside him.

"Why are the villagers so unhappy?" he seemed to be asking himself.

"Perhaps the king will be able to provide you with answers," Katherine offered quietly.

Richard sighed. "The kingdom is supposed to be thriving. I would think that the villagers would be content."

"You will find out soon, I suppose," Katherine said.

"I hope so," he muttered.

As they rode along, Katherine saw the cottages and shops become dilapidated looking, some of them even being abandoned and boarded up. There were even some homeless people occupying the doorways of the abandoned buildings. The atmosphere became increasingly unsettling, making Katherine wish she could race to the castle.

"Are feeling a little unnerved as I am?" the prince asked her as he looked around. Katherine nodded. "Hopefully it will get better."

"Perhaps," Katherine said cautiously and braced herself as they approached the gate to the castle. A few moments later, the bridge lowered and the troop entered the courtyard. The sun was setting, so Katherine was only able to make out some of the details of the castle.

A servant with blonde hair and blue eyes greeted them as they dismounted their horses. He bowed to the prince before speaking.

"Good evening, Your Highness. I am Mathias, the head of the servants. The king wishes to see you right away, so you must follow me." The man lifted his slender body up from his position.

Richard nodded. "Thank you, Mathias."

Mathias walked quickly, guiding the group to a was only able to quickly scan her surroundings. From what she could observe, she found a lot of the decorations to be gaudy and tasteless, a stark contrast to the Rodgers castle. They also looked very expensive. The hall was spacious, but was dimly lit with torches and only one or two windows.

"The king is inside. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and if you need anything, just ask," the servant said before departing in the opposite direction.

As the the troop walked inside, a man, who Katherine assumed was the king, stood up and walked towards them.

"Ah, Prince Richard, it is great to meet you," the king said, giving the prince a hearty handshake. His green eyes glistened with mischief, and not the good kind.

"Likewise, Your Majesty," the prince responded, bowing.

"Come, come," the king gestured towards his throne. "I would like you to meet my wife." He turned around, the red cape he was wearing sweeping behind him as he did so. Getting closer to the thrones, Katherine saw an older woman sitting in the left seat, a bored expression on her face. Her thin lips formed into a frown, and the bun her red hair was formed in made her look severe. However, once she saw the prince, her expression changed to one of joy.

"You must be Prince Richard," she said, rising from her seat and curtsying. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We have been awaiting your visit." Her brown eyes roamed the prince, clearly assessing him.

"Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you too," Richard said, taking her slender hand and quickly kissing it.

"My daughter will be with us in a few moments," the king said, returning to his throne. "She has the unfortunate habit of dawdling at the most important times."  
As he said this, the king took time to look over the group in back of the prince. "I see you brought some company."

Rick nodded. "There was a recent attack on our castle, so my father thought it would be best if I traveled with some extra protection."

"I see." The king nodded. As his eyes searched the group, they landed on Katherine, causing him to frown. "You had the gall to bring your mistress?" he asked, pointing at the brunette.

Rick quickly turned around to where the king was pointing and a scowl formed on his face.

"Katherine is not my mistress, she is a soldier for my father's army. She came along to protect me and does it well."

The king raised an eyebrow. "A woman as a soldier? It is unheard of, forbidden almost."

"I assure you," the prince started; "Katherine is perfectly capable and is very talented with a sword."

Katherine smiled, her heart fluttering at the compliment.

The king sighed. "I will let it go. However, please know that while she is here, she must obey my rules. If I ask her to do something, such as leaving her post, she must do it. This goes for the other soldiers as well. Is that clear?"

Richard nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." Katherine could tell he was trying to keep a grimace off his face as he said this.

A moment later, a girl came bursting through a door. She looked slightly panicked, but then quickly composed herself. She immediately walked to the thrones, greeting both the king and queen with a curtsy.

"You wished to see me, Father?" the girl asked.

"Yes, My Dear. I summoned you to meet Prince Richard."

The princess turned her gaze to the prince and smiled softly. She curtsied, causing her purple dress to spread out. She bowed her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," she said, keeping her gaze down.

"As it is mine, Princess," Richard replied, greeting the princess in the same fashion as he had with the queen. "I hope to get to know you better during my stay here."

Meredith nodded. "I wish the same, Your Highness." The uneasiness and tension in the atmosphere as the two spoke was palpable. Katherine hoped it would fade soon.

The king suddenly clapped his hands together, breaking the tension.

"Now that introductions are over," he said. "I have an announcement to make. In honor of your arrival, Prince Richard, I have arranged a ball to be held two days from now."

Surprise covered the prince's face. "Oh, you did not have to do that. I do not wish for any fuss to made over me."

"Nonsense," the king stated. "It will give you a chance to meet new people and maybe some old friends. It will be grand."

Richard gave the man a timid smile. "Well, if you insist. I'm always ready to mingle."

The king patted him on the back. "Then it's settled. Besides, the invitations were already sent out. There will be a feast and great music. Real music of course. not that ridiculous peasant noise."

Katherine had to stop herself from frowning. She loved the music from her childhood.

Richard nodded and then quickly changed the topic. "Is it all right if the soldiers get settled in? They have been traveling and I'm sure they wish to rest and have dinner."

"Of course," the king said. "However, I do not think we have enough room to accommodate all of them."

"I will room with one if the men if it is needed, Your Majesty," Katherine spoke up.

The king frowned, but nodded. He then waved a dismissive hand. "Fine, whatever you do in there is none of my concern."

Katherine's temper began to flare, but quickly composed herself. She knew she would not help the prince if she had an outburst. She settled for a nod instead.

"A servant will show the soldiers to the servant's quarters and also to your quarters, Richard." The king gestured to a servant, who bowed and gestured the group to follow him. "As soon as you settle yourself in, I wish to speak to you privately, Richard."

Richard nodded as he followed the servant. They were first led what would be the prince's chambers and as the servant began to lead the soldiers to their quarters, Richard stopped them.

"I wish to speak with Katherine, alone."

The rest of the troop looked at her, but then they just shrugged it off, following the servant.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she questioned.

Richard sighed. "If you ever feel uncomfortable during this visit, please let me know."

"Thank you for the concern, Your Highness. However, I am capable of taking care of myself." She gave him a knowing smile.

"I know." Richard chuckled. "Nevertheless, I dislike the connotation of you being a harlot, when you are definitely not." He lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair, which had fallen out of her braid, away from her face. Katherine's heart began to flutter as she felt a buzz between them. She looked at him, giving a grateful smile.

"I apologize for not speaking up back in the throne room." He frowned.

Katherine shook her head and looked at him intently. "There is no reason for you to be sorry. I understand why you could not, so I am not angry with you. The king on the other hand." She scowled.

"Yes, him. Unfortunately, I will need to be on his good side if I want to succeed." Richard sighed. "I hate politics," he grumbled.

Katherine chuckled softly. "I think many people do. Anyway, thank you and I will inform you if there is an issue."

Richard nodded and gently put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I mean it, please tell me if there is any problems." His cerulean eyes became intense.

"I will," she said softly, gently removing his hand. She had to stop the urge of entwining it with her own hand. "Now, I must go settle in and have something to eat. It was Your Highness' wish."

Richard let out a low laugh. "Yes, it was. Go and settle yourself in, I'll see you in the morning."

Katherine nodded and bowed. "Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Goodnight, Katherine. Sleep well."

Katherine smiled, before heading in the direction the group had gone.

* * *

AN: Well, there's the Amera family. I know there was a lot of narration in this chapter, but I wanted to move the story along. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 13

Once Richard was settled into the room that would be his chambers during his stay, he was escorted by a servant to the king's office. When he approached the door to the office, a servant opened it for him. Richard was slightly surprised, since at home, the servants' duties were kept to basic things. Richard and his parents were a fairly independent family.

"Hello, Richard. Please come in and sit down," the king greeted him. Obeying, Richard sat in one of cushioned chairs across from the king's desk. "Do you like your room?"

Richard nodded. "Yes, it very nice and comfortable." It was also a little on the ostentatious side for Richard, due to all the lavish decorations, but he would not admit that to the king.

"Excellent!" The king exclaimed. "So, before we start, tea?"

"That would be good," Richard said as a tea cup was placed in front of him. The prince sighed as he took a sip, parched from the journey.

"So, now business," the king announced. "I know why I told my daughter to write to you. However, what do you have to gain from this visit?" The king raised an eyebrow. Richard almost chuckled. The king certainly did get straight to the point.

"Your Majesty," the prince started. However, the king raised his hand.

"Please," the king interrupted. "You may refer to me as Edward when we are alone."

"Of course. Well, first I would gain a wife if your daughter accepts my offer." The king nodded. "However, my father wishes something from you as well. Unfortunately, our kingdom is in debt, and we are having a problem getting out of it. My father hopes that if I marry your daughter, you will agree to helping us clear our kingdom of the debt. After all, your kingdom is prosperous."

The king furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why not just raise the people's taxes?"

"It has already been done," Richard stated. "However, my father wishes to not raise them more for fear of riots and further impoverishing the people." Richard's thoughts briefly flitted to a certain brunette, but quickly returned his focus.

Edward scoffed. "Let them riot. The people do not know what they want or what is best for them. That is why there are families such as yours and mine that rule over them."

Richard frowned, disliking the king's attitude. "Yes, well, it is said your kingdom is thriving, but I am a little concerned." Richard's tone was cautious as he said this. The king frowned, and a glint appeared in his eyes, one that made Richard slightly uncomfortable.

"Why would that be?"

"It is just that when my troop and I arrived here, the villagers seemed, unhappy." Richard tried to be as gentle as he could. "They were actually rioting."

"Were you hurt?" Edward's body had stiffened and a concerned look appeared on his face.

"No, your soldiers held them back."

The king relaxed considerable and leaned back in his chair. "Good, I would be concerned if they were not doing their duty properly. The peasants are always complaining, I would not worry about it." The king waved a dismissive hand.

Richard frowned. "Some of the buildings were dilapidated and abandoned. There were also homeless people," he pointed out.

The king shrugged. "It has been a while since people have moved into the village. There is no need to maintain houses that are unoccupied. As for the homeless, they are not motivated to find a way to better themselves." The king gave the prince a smile. "I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. The kingdom is prosperous and I will be able to help your family. Provided of course you marry my daughter."

Richard nodded, not fully convinced of the king's reasoning. "Yes, well, I hope to get to know the princess more during my visit here."

The king chuckled. "You will have plenty of opportunity to do that in the upcoming days." The king walked around the desk and patted Richard on the back. "Well, I am off to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Goodnight," Richard said, leaving the office and heading to his chambers. After waving away a servant, Richard prepared himself for bed.

Richard was not happy with the way his conversation with the king had gone. He had hoped to get some concerned reaction, instead of the calloused one he had received. The prince made a mental note to ask one of the soldiers to go into the village and find out more about what was going on. Richard would even go himself, if he had the chance to during his stay. He had a feeling though that he would have to do it in secret, seeing that King Edward was not overly concerned.

As Richard crawled under the covers of the large bed, his thoughts returned to Katherine. He hoped that she would not have any problems while they were in the castle. The king's accusation had bothered him greatly, and Katherine had still been able to hold herself together. Richard smiled. The woman did not cease to surprise him. He just hoped that the king's soldiers would leave her alone, since they probably would not be so ready to accept the idea of her being one of them. That, and he hoped they did not pay attention to the king's words and kept their hands away from her. Richard shook his head, forcing himself not to think of the worst case scenario.

Turning over, the prince closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, forcing thoughts of the brunette that was a floor below him from his mind.

* * *

Katherine awoke to the sound of snoring next to her. She stifled a groan as she rolled over, her back aching from the uncomfortable mattress she had slept on. She chuckled lightly as she saw Javier sleeping, light snores emanating from him, and slight drool coming from his mouth and dripping onto his too small pillow.

The night before had been unpleasant to say the least. When Katherine went into the soldier's quarters, she had been directed to the servant's quarters next door. When she had said what she was, one of the king's soldiers began to argue with her, saying she had no place in the soldier's quarters. Fortunately, Javier had stepped in and assured the soldier that she was supposed to be there. Her comrade invited her to share his room, since the other rooms were occupied.

As she stepped out of bed, her stomach growled. The soldiers' dinner the night before had been only meager table scraps served in the too cramped kitchen, nothing like what Katherine received at the Rodgers' castle. Katherine had eaten slowly, hoping to feel full, a trick she had learned when on the rare occasion her family did not have enough food to last them a few days.

Once she changed into her uniform, Katherine headed to the kitchen for breakfast. When she arrived, she saw some her fellow soldiers were already there, scarfing down their meal. The brunette cautiously stepped up to the cook, who seemed to have a stern personality.

"May I have some breakfast?" Katherine asked. The response she received was the cook briefly turning around, examining her, before thrusting a small bowl in the solider's hands. The cook resumed his activities without a word. Katherine frowned, before leaning against the wall. She examined the content of the bowl and wrinkled her nose before taking a bite. She almost threw up the moment the mush went into her mouth. Whatever it was that had been served, it definitely was not porridge. Fighting off a grimace, Katherine quickly ate the rest of the contents, and saw that the other soldiers were doing the same, also trying to fight off grimaces that were appearing on their faces.

Everyone was so quiet in the kitchen, that Katherine was startled by the sound of a bell ringing. At the loud ringing, the king's soldiers immediately dropped their breakfast and ran upstairs. Confused, Katherine asked what was going on to a passing soldier.

"Roll call. It is best if your troop comes too," he said quickly. Katherine shrugged, following the man upstairs and outside. Once they were outside, Katherine joined the rest of her troops in the long line of soldiers. When the captain arrived at her area, he examined the soldiers.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are Prince Richard's soldiers?" he asked in a rough voice. His dark mustache twitched as he spoke.

"Yes, Captain," one of the soldiers answered quickly.

A smirk appeared on the captain's lips. "Yes, well, the king has given specific instructions to assign you to certain areas. So, let us begin." Immediately, the captain began to dictate where the soldiers were to patrol. Three were to go to the dungeon, one was to guard the gate, another two had to patrol the halls. When he arrived at Katherine, the captain gave her a knowing look.

"You must be Katherine," he stated. "You are to guard the princess for today. The king feels Princess Meredith might enjoy having another woman around."

Katherine blinked, surprised. "Yes, Captain."

"Your shift is not over until the princess is asleep. You are not to stray from her at any time, understand?"

Katherine nodded. She could handle the assignment. She spent almost a week guarding one person.

"Yes, now the Princess Meredith's quarters are on the second floor. A servant will escort you. You are dismissed."

Katherine bowed, before heading back inside the castle. She was a little surprised that she was to guard the princess. The king's demeanor the night before indicated he thought little of Katherine. When she arrived at the door, Katherine was greeted by a servant who gestured her to follow him. She obliged and she was led upstairs to the princess' quarters. When they arrived, the servant knocked on the door and smirked at Katherine.

"Good luck," he snickered, before returning downstairs. Katherine frowned before shaking her head.

The door opened to reveal the beautiful red head from the night before. The girl looked confused when she saw Katherine standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked the brunette.

Katherine bowed respectfully. "I am Katherine, Your Highness. I am to guard you for today."

Meredith frowned but shrugged, opening the door wider. "Come in and sit down." Katherine entered and sat in an elegant chair by the bed. As she looked around, Katherine noticed that the room was not as gaudy as the rest of the castle, but still had lavish decorations.

"I suppose Father heard my complaint about the constant guards," the red head hummed, reaching for a bottle of perfumed oil on her dresser. "Although, I don't know you. Are you new?"

"I am one of Prince Richard's soldiers. I was assigned to you today."

"Oh, I see," the princess murmured. "A woman soldier? It is surprising."

"It is personal circumstances that led me to be here," Katherine stated carefully.

"Hmm," Meredith hummed. "Interesting. Anyway, what is he like?"

"Who? Prince Richard?" Meredith nodded. "He is a nice man, kind even. He treats everyone fairly and with respect. The king and queen are also lovely people."

Meredith chuckled. "I guess I should be put at ease then. I am supposed to meet him in the garden in a little bit, in order to get acquainted with him. Is the kingdom wealthy?"

Katherine frowned. "Yes, I mean, I suppose so."

Meredith sighed. "I guess you would not be privy to such things, nor would you really understand them." Katherine fought the frown trying to form on her face. "Anyway, how do I look?"

"Lovely, Your Highness. Fit for a prince's eyes."

Meredith nodded, admiring herself in the mirror. "Come, let us go to the gardens. I suppose you are to be our chaperone, since my ladies in waiting are not here. Just do not speak unless you are spoken to. I do not need anything interrupting us."

Katherine nodded, following the princess outside into the large gardens. Standing near a white archway was the prince, wearing more royal looking attire than he had for the past few days. He greeted them both and kissed the princess's hand. He gave Katherine a nod and a smile. The trio walked through the beautiful gardens, Katherine making sure to stay a few feet behind Richard and Meredith.

As the two carried on conversation, Katherine wanted to roll her eyes. Meredith kept on touching Richard's arm and laughing at things he said. She would also occasionally bat her eyelashes and smile at him in a silly way that made her mouth look deformed. They mainly talked about nonsensical things, nothing really personal, although Richard had been trying to steer the discussion towards that area. When he tried to discuss politics with the princess, she just shrugged and said that was a man's concern. Katherine could see the prince's smile becoming more strained as the day went on.

When Meredith was called over to check on something further in the garden, she huffed and rolled her eyes, instructing Richard to stay put. The moment she was out of ear shot, Richard frowned, running a hand through his hair. He turned to Katherine, a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

"Please say something intelligent. I cannot take anymore," he groaned, causing Katherine to chuckle.

"She appears to be very friendly, Your Highness," she teased.

"A little too friendly," the prince grumbled. "I wish to carry on a normal conversation, not one full of giggles and petting." He scowled.

"I promise to stop her if she tries anything further." Katherine winked at him. "Maybe you can convince her that you are not looking for that type of woman. Maybe she will act more like herself."

"I fear that she may be acting like herself." He huffed. "I am trying, I really am. However, I just cannot really get to like her." Then more quietly, he added softly, "I wish she was you."

Katherine blushed, her heart beating a little faster. Attempting to ignore his comment, she said, "You still have plenty of days here. I am sure you will get to like the princess in time."

Richard shook his head and then smiled. "You have been awfully quiet, not even a snicker this whole time."

"I am not to speak unless spoken to," Katherine explained. "Besides, I must remain respectful, regardless of how many snickers I wish to let out." She gave him a playful grin.

Richard chuckled. "I am sure there are plenty. I am becoming concerned though."

Katherine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What is it?" Richard recounted his conversation with the king, and Katherine cocked her head, thinking. "One of us can go into the village and speak to the people."

"I was thinking the same thing. However, I wish to go myself."

Katherine frowned. "Someone must go with you. You cannot go without a guard. I can accompany you."

Richard shook his head in dismay. "No, I do not wish for you to get into trouble. I can ask one of the others. Anyway, how are you holding up?"

Katherine shrugged. "Fine." She was not going to complain to him about the small issues, such as the bed. He did not need to worry about such things.

"No one is giving you any problems?" She shook her head. "Good."

"Are you excited for the ball tomorrow?" Katherine asked. She had never attended a ball herself, and was curious to see what one was like.

Richard rolled his eyes. "I usually find them tiresome, to be honest. Always the same old people, talking about the same old things. The poor servants were scurrying about before, preparing last minute details. They actually looked a little frightened."

Katherine chuckled. "Yes, well, I do not think you would want to miss any detail, for fear of angering the king."

"That is true," Richard conceded. "So, are you looking forward to it?"

Katherine shrugged. "I have not been to one before, so it will just be interesting to see how they are run."

Richard was about to say something else, except Meredith reappeared at his side.

"What were you two laughing about?" she questioned Richard, eyeing Katherine carefully.

"I was just telling Katherine a story from my childhood," Richard lied.

"How charming." The princess smiled tightly. "Let us continue our walk." She then dragged Richard by the arm further down the walkway.

* * *

The trio walked through the garden for an hour more. Katherine distracted herself by looking at some of the flowers, which were quite beautiful. Soon, a maid approached them, telling them it was time for tea.

"Come," Meredith said. "My mother would probably like to speak with you."

Richard nodded, following the princess inside the castle and into what Katherine assumed was the sitting room. Katherine stood by the door, watching as plates of food and tea were served. She felt her stomach growl at the sight.

Once greetings were done, the royals sat down.

"So, Richard," the queen started. "How are you liking your stay so far?"

"Everyone is quite pleasant," Richard stated. "The castle and the grounds are magnificent."

The queen chuckled. "We try our best to keep them in shape, especially the garden."

"Yes, it is lovely," Richard hummed looking around the room. He stopped at embroidered picture of a cat hanging on the wall. "That's quite an interesting picture."

"Oh yes. Meredith here embroidered that a while ago. She has quite the skill."

"I see," Richard hummed. An awkward silence fell among the three, one that even made Katherine uncomfortable.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow's ball?" the queen asked.

"Um, yes. I believe I have something suitable to wear," Richard answered.

"If not, I am sure the seamstress in the village has something on short notice." The queen waved a dismissive hand. "My husband enjoys parties. It gives him a chance to show off." She chuckled.

"I am sure it will be grand." The prince sipped his tea.

"Have you had a chance to explore the castle?" Meredith asked.

Richard shook his head. "I slept in, so I have not really had any free time."

The queen nodded. "We have a grand library if you wish to see it. It has books from all over."

Richard smiled. "I plan to at some point."

"How about after you finish your tea? You can lose yourself there until dinner time. Princess Meredith and I must discuss some things."

Richard nodded. "Well, I guess I must be off then." Katherine could tell he was looking for an excuse to leave. He gave both women a bow before leaving. As he walked out the door, he gave Katherine a small smile.

As soon as the prince left, the queen and princess immediately began discussing him. Katherine tuned out their mindless chatter and focused her thoughts on the next day.

She knew the palace would be filled with people from all over the land. She would need to be careful and be on guard at all times, keeping a close eye on the prince. She would make sure her fighting skills and sword were ready in case something happened. If she was honest with herself, Katherine would not know what to do if something happened to Richard. Not just because it was her duty, but also because she felt something for the prince. Katherine was not sure what it was, but it made her fear for his life even more.

"Come, Katherine," Meredith instructed her. Katherine frowned, hating being called like a dog. "I want you to help me pick out a dress for tomorrow night."

Katherine followed the princess back to her chambers and sat in the same chair as she had before. The red head opened the double, wooden doors of her wardrobe, revealing an array of dresses.

"These were all made specifically for me," Meredith said proudly, holding up one of the dresses. "Do you own any dresses?" She eyes the brunette's uniform.

"Just one," Katherine answered.

"Ah yes. You probably can not really afford more than one can you? Poor thing." Meredith sniffed. "What do you think of this one?" She asked, holding up a green dress with an indecipherable pattern on it.

"It looks lovely," Katherine lied. In truth, the dress looked horrible, but she was not about to tell the princess so.

"I don't really like it." Meredith threw it back in the wardrobe. She picked out another dress, this one being blue.

"So, what were you and the prince talking about?" She held the dress up against herself, before throwing out in the wardrobe.

Katherine shrugged. "Nothing. Like he said, he was just telling me a story."

"Well, I don't want to you to be talking to him anymore."

"Pardon?" Katherine was shocked at the princess's statement.

"I don't need him distracted from me while he is here. That includes any commoners such as yourself."

"I am assigned to protect him," Katherine objected.

"And you can do that without conversation, like all the other servants here." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Now, go get my jewelry box on the dresser there."

Katherine complied, glaring at the back of the princess's head.

The rest of the day went uneventfully. Dinner was a quiet occasion where the royals sat at different ends of the table, Richard and Meredith being the closest together. Once dinner was done, the royals went into the drawing room for a game of charades and and tea. The room was filled with laughter and even Katherine could not help but let a few chuckles escape at some of the guesses that were made. After a while, everyone decided to go to bed, their departures filled with yawns.

Since her stomach was grumbling from having not eaten since breakfast, Katherine headed down to the kitchens for dinner. Much to her misfortune though, the brunette was gruffly told that there was nothing left for her to eat, so she would have to sleep on an empty stomach. Katherine frowned, her stomach increasing in noise volume as she walked to her room. When she arrived in the soldier's quarters, she was met by the captain.

"Katherine," he barked.

Immediately standing at attention, she answered, "Yes, Captain?"

"The king orders that you wear a dress at tomorrow's ball," the captain said. "He does not need the people thinking he has gone soft."

Katherine frowned. "But, Sir, I do not have a dress."

"Then I suggest you find one by morning," the captain responded, pushing past her.

Katherine sighed, heading to her and Javier's room. She would probably have to rise earlier in order to go to the seamstress in town. However, when she reached the doorway of the room, she was surprised to see a familiar dress laying on the bed. Katherine chuckled and shook her head.

It looked like Prince Richard won after all.

* * *

AN: So there's Princess Meredith. Isn't she charming? As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here's the next chapter! Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story and have given suggestions. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Katherine maintained a watchful eye on the door as guests gradually entered the ballroom. Women with dresses tight and round entered the room, waving their fans in their faces while gossiping with one another. Men dressed in fine attire, heading off to the clusters of men that stood around different corners of the ballroom. The ballroom was brightly lit, and music played merrily in the background. There were some decorations, but not many. Servants walked around, serving food and drinks. The king and queen stood by their thrones, greeting everyone who arrived.

Although slightly irritated that she had to wear a dress, Katherine had to admit that it did help, a little. The dress caused her to blend into the crowd, which allowed her to watch people without raising suspicion and being harassed. The ballroom slowly filled with people from various stations, but mostly royals. However, it seemed one royal was missing.

"Where is he?" Katherine asked herself as arrivals were announced. Suddenly, the prince's name was called out and Katherine turned to see him entering the room. Everyone's attention was turned toward him. Richard gave everyone smile and a wave before wandering around the room. Katherine looked at the prince and smiled. He was wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and black boots. The shirt showed off his muscles and his pants showed off his leg muscles. As she stared at him, it took Katherine a moment to realize that he was headed towards her. However, as he drew closer, he was whisked away by Princess Meredith. Katherine saw him frown slightly, before plastering on a smile.

The brunette shook her head. She had actually not seen the prince all day and it seemed that Meredith was going to keep it that way if she could. Although she missed her conversations with the prince, she knew it was probably for the best.

Katherine scanned the area, relieved that everyone seemed to be behaving. Although she was sure that was not going to be the case once the wine was consumed. As she stood guard, she spotted a man walking towards her.

"Hello," he greeted her, bowing and flashing a smile

"Hello," she greeted back, giving a curtsy, but never breaking her gaze from the crowd.

"What is a beautiful creature like you doing alone?" Katherine internally rolled her eyes. "No man has whisked you away?"

"No," she answered simply.

The man chuckled. "Well, that can be remedied." He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance, Milady?' His brown eyes sparkled.

Katherine shook her head. "I cannot leave my post." That and she would not dance with the man anyway.

"Post?" The man chuckled. "What post?"

"This is my post. I am standing guard."

"You jest." The man chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

Katherine scowled. "I do not jest. Therefore, I must decline your offer…"

"Oh, how rude of me," the man said. "I am Sir David. And you are?"

"Katherine. And as I was going to say, I must respectfully decline your offer."

The man frowned. "Well, I have to admit, this is new. I have never been rejected before."

"Poor you," Katherine muttered. As she spoke, she saw Prince Richard coming towards her. He smiled at her, but seemed disturbed by something. David, seeing the prince too, broke out into a smile.

"Ah, Richard," he said as the prince stopped near them. "It had been too long."

"I agree, David." Richard nodded. "I hope you have not been bothering Katherine here." His smile was tight and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"No, not bothering. Just wondering why a beauty like her is not is being asked to dance by any man here." David smiled and winked at Katherine. Katherine rolled her eyes and Richard sighed.

"Maybe she just does not want to dance," Richard stated and Katherine gave him a small smile. "Did you ever consider that? Or she just does not want to dance with you," he teased.

David scratched his black hair. "Well, I guess it is possible," he grumbled. "Well, I guess I will find another pretty lady. Goodbye Katherine." David winked at her before wandering off into the crowd.

"David can be a little irritating at times," Richard said, turning to face Katherine.

She chuckled. "Yes, he seems to be quite persistent."

"He means no harm, but at least I was here to save you."

A scoff escaped her lips. "Save me? I was doing perfectly fine."

"Perhaps, but he would have kept pestering you if I had not stepped in."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "If I did not know any better, I would say you were envious."

Richard scoffed. "Me? Envy? Why would I be envious of David asking a beautiful woman like you to dance?"

Katherine smiled and blushed. She chuckled. "I am sure you were. You looked as if he had beaten your horse."

"Perhaps," Richard muttered. "It is hard to see another man touch you, especially when I cannot."

Katherine sighed and shook her head. Before she could say anything, the dinner bell rang, signaling the guests to go to the dining room. Katherine followed suit.

* * *

The dining was room was abuzz with chatter. The courses were served one at a time, and each one made Katherine drool and her stomach growl. Due to drills and instructions that were done that morning, Katherine had not been able to have breakfast. So, as she stared at the delicious food, Katherine longed to take a bite of each platter. When the meat was served, everyone cheered. Katherine assumed part of it was because they were filled with wine. As she listened to the mindless chatter of the guests, Katherine had to stop herself from licking her lips as she saw each guest putting a forkful of food into their mouths. She then scowled. She needed to focus!

However, when dessert was served, Katherine almost groaned. Among the platters of food was a plate full of honey cakes, her favorite treat since she was a child. The gooey cakes drizzled with honey were a rare treat that she received on occasion and now they were right in front of her. Katherine contemplated on stealing one, but quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

Suddenly, there was commotion coming from one end of the table. A man, who was obviously intoxicated, was shouting at the king.

"You are a selfish bastard," the man hollered. "A poor excuse for a human being." Guards began to descend upon him. When they got close to him, he began to thrash, flailing his arms.

The king rolled his eyes.

"Your people despise you," the man continued, fending off the guards. "And yet you sit here with a smirk on your face with all your riches." Katherine, unable to take anymore, began to calmly walk towards him, reaching under the folds of her dress.

"You are delusional, my friend," the king responded, chuckling. "Everything is fine here."

With that response, the man's face twisted in anger and he started to lunge himself at the king. However, Katherine beat him, throwing herself at him and both of them tumbling to the ground. She pinned his hands together with one of her hands and with the other she pointed a dagger at him.

"Calm down," she hissed at him, keeping the dagger far enough away to not hurt him. He struggled against her and a moment later two guards pulled him up, holding him tightly. Katherine could see how intoxicated the man was by the dazed look in his eyes.

"Take him away," King Edward ordered as the man shouted expletives at him. The man was then dragged away, to what Katherine assumed was the dungeons. The guests were silent for a few moments, before breaking out into a cheer and clapping. Katherine looked at the prince, who had a grin on his face and his blue eyes sparkled. He winked at her, and she smiled in response.

The only things Katherine received from the Ameras were scowls and glares.

* * *

Prince Richard sighed as he entered the ballroom again, everyone calming down from the chaos in the dining room. He had been a little surprised at the small intrusion, but intrigued by what they man had been saying. It caused the prince to become concerned and resolved in his goal to visit the village at some point. As he walked through the crowd, Richard heard murmurs about Katherine and how amazing she was. Some were surprised that a woman had been to take the man down. The prince just smiled to himself. Although he was not surprised, he was still very proud of Katherine. Especially since she had protected someone she disliked. Searching the crowd, Richard looked for said female, except he could not find her. Frowning, he searched outside of the various hallways outside of the ballroom, finding no one. Deciding to check outside, he went into the garden and found Katherine sitting on one of the stone benches. She was quiet as she stared at the bubbling fountain in front of her.

"Shilling for your thoughts?" the prince inquired.

Katherine started slightly, before turning around to face him. Richard looked at her and smiled. Her brown hair was in a neat bun, making her face look sharp, in an attractive way. Her dress was the way it had been at the shop and she looked beautiful in it. Her skin glowed against the torch lights and her hazel eyes sparkled.

"I just wanted to be somewhere quiet for a bit," she answered softly.

"I understand." Richard sat down next to her. "You were fantastic tonight."

Katherine shrugged. "I was just doing my duty, Your Highness."

"I still wish to commend you though." He looked at her before cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch, smiling. Grinning, the prince said, "I know you said no earlier. However, I hope you will answer yes this time." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Katherine looked at him unsure, tentatively reaching out for his hand. She began to withdraw her hand, until he gave her a reassuring smiling and a pleading look. She put her hand in his and he helped her up, putting one hand on her waist.

"Comfortable?' he asked her as they started to move.

"Very," she murmured, gazing at him intently.

They swayed back and forth, and began to twirl around the fountain. They continued to gaze at each other as Richard twirled Katherine around, her dress following her. Richard began to hold her tighter against him, enjoying the feel of her body against his. The buzz he felt between them intensified as he did this and he smiled. She returned the gesture, leaning closer to him. However, when he went to twirl her again, Katherine became dizzy and lost her balance. Becoming concerned, Richard quickly guided her to bench.

"Are you all right?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Katherine nodded. "I'm fine, just feeling a little faint. It will pass."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Why would you feel faint?"

Katherine looked at her hands. "I have not eaten in a while."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "What is a while?'

"Yesterday morning," she said softly.

"Yesterday morning!" The prince exclaimed incredulously. No wonder Katherine felt faint.

"To be honest, I have not really had a decent meal since the morning of the day we arrived here. It is the same with the other soldiers." Richard looked at her carefully, realizing that this was hard for her to admit. She probably did not want to feel like a burden. The brunette shrugged. "I am able to manage though; I have had to do it before, when my family had little to eat."

Richard gently tilted her face up to look at him and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "That is no excuse. You should be able to have decent meal, Katherine." He made up his mind to speak with the castle's cook later. Suddenly, remembering something, the prince smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded napkin. He handed it to Katherine, who took it, a confused expression forming on her face. Unfolding it, she revealed a small cake. Her eyes widened before her mouth broke out into a large grin.

"I saw you looking at them earlier," Richard explained. "It looked like you were about to ravish them.' He chuckled. Katherine looked slightly embarrassed, before taking a bite of the cake. She moaned softly and Richard swallowed at the sound. "You really like them," he stated.

"Mama would make one for me on my birthday," she explained as she nibbled the confection. "It was my special treat. I would savor it for days since I would not get one for another year. Unfortunately, my hunger has possessed me at the moment."

Richard chuckled as she finished off the cake, liking her fingers to clean off the crumbs.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a grateful smile, her eyes reflecting the same thing.

"You are very welcome," he replied, winking. They both chuckled and as their laughter died down, the atmosphere changed. The buzz between them intensified and Richard's eyes flickered to her lips. He wanted to know what it felt like to kiss her. Gently cupping her face with one hand, he brought her face closer to his and leaned in. He gently, tentatively brushed his lips against hers. Soon, he feels her mouth follow his movements and move in sync with him. He presses a little harder against her mouth and she responds in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck. His gently holds her waist as he continues kissing her. Soon they break apart, and he smiles at her, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiles at him, her eyes showing joy and something else he cannot place.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"Yes, it was," she murmured back, cupping one of his cheeks.

However, their moment is broken by the sound of a twig snapping. They both look around, seeing nothing. However, they both feel like they're being watched.

Katherine frowned. "I need to go," she says quickly, beginning to stand up.

"Katherine," Richard started reaching out for her. However her head shaking silenced him.

"I enjoyed it," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. "But it cannot happen again. I like you, I really do, but this is wrong. We would both be in trouble if we were to get caught. There is too much at risk, especially for you."

Richard frowned. "But," he started.

Katherine sighed. "I am sorry." She looked at him intently, reaching her hand out and stroking his cheek with her thumb. The sorrowful look in her eyes told him she really was sorry. She gave him a tentative smile, before picking up her dress and running back to the castle.

* * *

AN: So there you go! As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry for the long wait; I've just been really busy. Thank you to those you have followed, favorite and reviewed this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 15

King Edward stroked his beard slowly, his mind lost in thought. His mind replayed what his daughter had told him and the information worried him, but not enough to send him into the frantic state his daughter was currently in.

"What does he see in that commoner?" the princess asked, pouting and slumping into one of the velvet seats in the king's office. The king sighed and rolled his eyes at his daughter's dramatics.

It was a few hours after the party had ended and Meredith had come to frantically to tell him her story. If his daughter reported correctly on what she had seen in the garden, which was the prince kissing the female soldier, then there was some issue. The king had a sense that Prince Richard was not completely in agreement with the idea of marrying his daughter. If the prince was interested in another woman, then that would add to the problem.

"Are you sure that Richard initiated the kiss?" The king asked carefully, making sure he had all the facts before action was taken.

"Yes, I am sure." Meredith scowled. "They were dancing and the solider lost balance for some reason. Prince Richard led her to the bench and the talked for a few moments. Then, he kissed her." A renewed anger seemed to surge through his daughter at the memory.

"That woman is a threat and a distraction," the queen stated simply. "She must be rid of immediately." The king nodded in agreement.

Meredith sighed and turned to her father. "I respect your wishes, Father. However, I do not understand why I must marry Richard. We are more powerful than the Rodgers family, and I do not see what we have to gain from a union with them."

The king shook his head. "At the moment, we are more powerful than them. However, once they are out of debt, the Rodgers will be just as equally powerful. Combining our families would make us the most powerful people throughout several kingdoms."

Amelia assessed her husband quickly and said, "There are other reasons are there not?" The king chuckled and smiled. His wife knew him so well.

"Yes," he said. "King Alexander has relations with people I would like to associate with, powerful people. Unfortunately, due to our _reputation, _I have been unable to correspond with them. I am hoping that joining with the Rodgers family will give me the capability to do this."

Meredith nodded in understanding. "Do you think that your plan will work?"

"If you marry Richard that would be considered a sign of the Rodgers' approval of us. I believe that their relations will believe they are able to associate with us without a problem."

The queen smiled. "Also, the king would probably want to restore the royal bloodline."

The king nodded. "Ah, yes. I had actually forgotten about that. Thank you for reminding me, Amelia. Since the prince is only half royal, they would need to strengthen the bloodline by marrying another royal."

A confused expression formed on Meredith's face as she asked,

"Why does Prince Richard only have some royal blood?"

The king waved a dismissive hand. "Apparently the queen was a commoner before she married Alexander. It seems that commoners appeal the Rodger men." He chuckled bitterly.

"So," the queen chimed. "What should we do with this female solider?"

The king leaned back in his chair, thinking. He knew they had to get rid of, Katherine he believed her name was, without looking suspicious. The king thought for a few moments, before smiling.

"There is a way we can get the solider out of the way," he started. The two women leaned in closer, listening with interest. "However, it will take good timing and stealth. Also, we will not be the ones to do it." The king continued to explain his plan carefully, hoping that it would work.

* * *

Katherine sighed as she walked around the perimeter of the castle. She had been assigned to patrol the castle grounds and to signal to the gatekeeper if anyone wished to enter. It was becoming late in the afternoon, and Katherine was growing tired. The troop had been woken up early for drills, despite it being the day after the ball. The soldiers had again been given only a little food for breakfast. Katherine was grateful for the cake the prince had given her, since it held her over for the night.

The soldiers who were usually bitter towards her seemed to change their attitude. Maybe it was because they were all in the same situation. Or maybe it was because of what happened in the dining room. Whatever it was relieved Katherine. Instead of receiving glares from men in her troop, she instead had nods of greeting and slight smiles from them. Katherine smiled to herself. Maybe she had won their respect finally.

While she was walking around to the courtyard, Katherine heard a rustling noise nearby. She immediately stooped in her tracks, glancing around. Seeing nothing, she continued to walk, until she heard the faint sound of footsteps in front of her. Looking around, the brunette spotted a figure draped in a blue cloak, trying to climb over the portion of the wall that was near a hedge. Not wanting to alert the intruder to her presence, Katherine quickly, but quietly walked towards the figure and tackled it to the ground. The person let out a grunt as she pinned them to the ground.

"Who are you?" she demanded, the hood still covering the person's face. The cloaked figure let out a chuckle, one that Katherine recognized immediately.

"Your Highness?" she questioned, pulling back the hood to reveal the prince's smiling face.

"Hello, Katherine," he said, chuckling.

Since the night before, Katherine had avoided being in the same place the prince was. The kiss played through her mind several times throughout the day, and she always smiled when it happened. She remembered how soft the prince's lips were and how gentle he had been as his lips touched hers. Also, she recalled feeling some strong emotion as she kissed him back. She would then try to clear her head of the thought, since she knew that it could never happen again. Now, here she was, on top of him.

Trying to switch her train of thought, Katherine immediately removed herself from the prince's body, brushing the dirt off her uniform.

"Good afternoon," she greeted. "If I may ask, what were you doing climbing the wall?"

The prince chuckled. "I was trying to sneak into the village to see what is going on," he said, keeping his voice low. "I also wanted to deliver this, it's for my father." He waved around a piece of paper. "It's about providing protection in the village where Phillip and Agnes live." Katherine nodded in understanding. She was glad that the prince was trying to help the villagers stay safe.

"You will not make it before nightfall without a horse," she pointed out. "Furthermore, someone should accompany you. You saw how angry the villagers were, what if you were hurt?' Her tone conveyed genuine concern.

"I do not wish for you to get into trouble," he stated. Katherine shook her head. If she went, one the Ameras might go after her, but she knew her duty to protect the prince came first.

"I will go with you," she said in a tone that ended the discussion. "We can take Aristotle." The prince nodded in agreement.

Once they reached the stables, Katherine went to Aristotle's stall and let him out. The horse gently nudged her shoulder with his snout.

"I missed you, too." She chuckled as she placed a saddled him. Once the horse was set, Katherine and Richard mounted the animal, with Katherine controlling the reins. Richard put his hands on her hip to keep himself balanced. Katherine had to control herself; the feeling of the prince's strong hands on her gave her a strange, but pleasant feeling. Clearing her mind of impure thoughts, Katherine gently kicked Aristotle, and the duo was off.

About an hour later, Katherine and Rick arrived in the village. Unlike when they had first arrived, the village was quiet, eerily quiet. The amount of the soldiers seemed to have increased as well, patrolling back and forth Rick could see some people looking out from shop windows, but they remained inside.

"The soldiers must be suppressing them," Richard murmured in Katherine's ear. She stiffened, but nodded. "Let us go into one of the shop and find out what is going on."

Katherine guided Aristotle to the general store and the two dismounted. When they entered the shop, the only person there was a blonde haired man at the counter.

"May I help you?" he asked, not looking up from the object he was working on. When he did look up, he scowled.

"I am Prince Richard," the prince said.

"I know who you are," the man spat, coming around the counter walking towards them. "You are here to visit the Ameras. Before you ask, Let me save you the trouble, we have no money." The man was getting close at an alarming rate and Katherine stepped forward, preparing herself to attack. Richard held up his hand, stopping her.

"We are not here for money." Richard's tone was calm. He did not fear the man in front of him, but he was concerned. "We are just to find out why the people here are so angry. What is your name?"

"Matthew," the man answered. "We villagers have many reasons to be angry."

The prince frowned. How bad was it is for the villagers?

"Well, perhaps you can name same of them." The prince gestured toward two wooden chairs in the room. Matthew looked at him, confused.

"You really want to know?"

Richard nodded, hiding his dismay. The people needed to be heard, not ignored. He hoped he could change that, without having to marry the princess. The prince gestured towards two wooden chairs near the counter and the two men sat down.

"Where do I begin?" Matthew started.

"How about with the main thing that is plaguing the villagers?" Richard suggested.

"Well, that is easy. We have little to no money. Any money the villagers earn from selling from their shops or crops from their land are given directly to the soldiers to be given to the king. We barely have any money to support ourselves. We usually have to hide money away to support ourselves."

Richard scowled and shook his head disapprovingly. "What else?"

"The amount of soldiers patrolling the town are concerning. They often attack villagers to obtain extra money for themselves."

"What happens if the villagers refuse?" Katherine could not help but ask. Richard gave her a smile before turning his attention back to Matthew.

"The person is beaten violently and the soldiers take whatever valuable item the person has on them," Matthew answered simply.

"What is the penalty if the villagers do not pay the money that I meant for the king?" Rick asked, curious.

"They will let it pass," Matthew said. "But with a cost." He diverted his eyes from the prince and his eyes flickered to Katherine.

"Whatever it is, you do not need to feel shame," Richard assured him gently.

"One time, I could not pay, and Aria, my wife, was in the shop with me. The soldiers said that either I allowed them to assault Aria or they would destroy my shop." Richard heard Katherine curse under her breath and he could feel his own throat tightening. Matthew swallowed before continuing.

"Aria offered herself up freely. I tried to change her mind, but she told me that it was better her than the shop. She forbade me to touch her for days after that." Richard could see the man's eyes turning wet before he blinked, clearing the tears away.

"That is despicable. Besides the other day, has anyone spoken out?"

Matthew shook his head. "We have tried, but the soldiers have suppressed us each time. We have given up any hope to be heard. The king simply does not care."

Richard sighed. "Thank you for telling me these things, Matthew. I will do my best to improve living conditions here." The prince rose from his chair and so did Matthew. "I bid you farewell until next time."

Matthew bowed and gave the prince a small smile. "Thank you, Your Highness. You have earned my respect: let us hope you can keep it."

Richard chuckled, handing Matthew the parchment to be sent out. He exited the shop to join Katherine.

"Do you think you can help these people?" Katherine questioned him. Richard looked at her and did not see any traces of doubt in her eyes, only concern.

"I hope so," he mumbled. "Let us see the rest of the town." The walked in comfortable silence together; the only sound being Aristotle's hooves hitting the ground. They traveled until they reached the decrepit part of town. The two slowed their pace and carefully looked around.

"This area appears as if it has not been touched in years," Katherine murmured.

Richard nodded. "I want to see what the people around here have to say."

As they continued to walk, Richard felt Katherine gently nudge him and tipped her head to something. What he saw broke his heart. A girl, no older than seven, stared at them with wide eyes. There were smudges of dirt on face and she wore tattered clothing. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness and fear as they looked at the duo. Katherine and Richard carefully approached the girl and kneeled down to her level.

"Do not worry," Katherine said in a soothing tone, "we will not hurt you."

Richard nodded and the girl relaxed a little. Richard saw Katherine reached into her pocket and took out what appeared to be a carrot.

"This is supposed to be for my horse." The brunette pointed toward Aristotle. "However, I am sure he would not mind sharing. Especially with such an adorable girl as you." This earned a giggle from the girl who took the carrot. Richard smiled at the scene, his heart filling with warmth as he watched Katherine interact with the girl.

"Do you have a mother?" Richard asked. The girl nodded in response, pointing towards the abandoned house next to her. "Okay, we are just going to talk to her for a little, is that oaky with you?" The girl nodded. The two then entered the house, gently knocking on the splintered doorframe.

"You can come in," the woman responded with a smile on her face.

Katherine and Richard entered the small house, which was partially boarded up.

"Unfortunately, I cannot offer you anything," the woman said and she chuckled lightly. "Forgive me, I did not introduce myself. My name is Eleanor. I see you have met my daughter Mary."

"She is a lovely child,' Katherine said.

Eleanor sighed. "I am afraid she does not talk much, but she has quite the personality. Now, what brings you here? I can tell from the way you are dressed that you certainly are not from these parts."

"I am Prince Richard and this is Katherine." Richard gestured toward his companion. "We have been exploring the two and listening to the villagers' concerns. Would you mind telling us how you came to be here?" Richard and then frowned as realized what it sounded like. "I am sorry. I do not mean to be insulting."

Eleanor waved a dismissive hand. "It is fine, and yes I will tell you. I will warn you, the story does not have a happy ending." Richard nodded and gestured for the woman to start. She sighed, before speaking.

"I was married once, to a wonderful man named Jonathan. We had known each other all our lives and knew we were destined to be together." She let out a small chuckle at this. "We fell in love and it was no surprise when I became betrothed to him. Our families were not wealthy by any means, but we managed. We had small wedding, containing of our closest family and friends.'" She smiled at the memory before continuing.

"During this time, the old king still had a say in ruling the kingdom, so the village flourished. However, about a year after Jonathan and I married, the old king died and his son Edward took his place. Unfortunately, things changed from then on. Soldiers started appearing in the village and soon there was a soldier at almost every door. The taxes were raised and people found themselves having to give all their money to the king." Eleanor shook head in dismay. "Jonathan and I were struggling to make ends meet. Meanwhile, about four years after our marriage, I became with child. We were so scared we would be unable to provide for the baby, but we were determined to try."

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"Little Mary was born in the spring. She was so precious and despite our struggles, we were still a happy family, as happy as we could be." Mary sighed, seeming to prepare herself for the next part. "A year after Mary was born, Jonathan fell ill. He was severely sick and could barely do anything." Eleanor's voice weakened. "He died two months later. Since then, it has just been Mary and I. Unfortunately, we were unable to make ends meet, so we left our home and came here. The soldiers do not bother the people here, so we can live safely."

"What about food?" Richard asked.

"We steal crops from a nearby farm. It is wrong, but we must do it to survive. I have a feeling that the farmer knows we do it, but we only steal a small amount, so it does not really affect him."

Richard nodded in understanding. "Thank you for telling us this story, and we give you our condolences for your loss."

"Thank you," Eleanor said softly.

"We must be going," Katherine said, standing up. "It will be night soon and people will begin to wonder where you are." Richard nodded and bowed to Eleanor. "Thank you again."

Eleanor curtsied. "You are welcome. I hope to see you both again, Your Highness."

The two exited the house, waving farewell to Mary on their way out.

"Thank you for coming with me, Katherine." Richard gave her a smile.

Katherine shrugged and smiled. "It was my pleasure, Your Highness."

As they mounted the horse, Richard looked around one last time.

"I will help these people," he said with resolve. "I will find a way."

Katherine nodded. "And I will be there to support you if needed."

Richard gave her a grateful smile and a gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

Instead of responding, Katherine gently tugged Aristotle's reins, starting their journey back to the castle.

* * *

AN: There you go! So, what does the king have planned? As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry about the wait. Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. As always. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 16

Katherine quietly snuck into the soldiers' area when she and the prince returned from their journey. They had arrived later than Katherine expected. and almost everyone was heading to bed. Most of the soldiers' shifts were over and were heading to bed, so Katherine tried to be as quiet as possible. When she entered the room she and Javier were staying in, she quietly opened and closed the door, so as not to disturb her possibly sleeping comrade.

"So, where have you been?" Javier asked from behind her. Katherine almost jumped at the voice, not expecting anyone to be up.

"I was in town, with the prince," Katherine explained as she began to prepare herself for bed.

"Why?" Javier prodded, curious.

"He wanted to see what concerns the town's people had, since they were so angry when we first came here."

"I see," Javier hummed. "Did you learn anything?"

Katherine nodded, a frown forming on her face.

"It was awful," she started. "The villagers are treated so poorly and are constantly harassed. They have no money and the soldiers are cruel to them." Katherine suppressed as shudder as she recalled Matthew's story. "They need help."

"Does the prince want to help them?"

"Yes, he does," Katherine answered with a small smile. "But I am unsure if he can do, due to the king. I think Prince Richard wants to help them without having to marry the princess. I do not know how well that would work though." Katherine sighed. The prince was going to put himself in quite a conundrum trying to help the people without having to associate with the Ameras.

Javier shook his head in disdain. "It's times like these that I am thankful that I work for good people and live in a peaceful kingdom." Katherine nodded in agreement. Javier then gave Katherine a teasing look. "So, why you were the one to go with the prince?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I caught him trying to climb the wall that borders the castle. I thought he was an intruder." She shook her head and smiled, still slightly amused by Richard's, wait, the prince's antics. "I convinced him that he needs someone to go with him for protection."

Javier chuckled. "Ah, yes. The prince is a very good climber. He would climb tress as a child and try to climb a small portion of the castle walls in order to sneak into the village. I may or may not have taken part in those antics." He winked and Katherine shook her head in amusement.

As she cleaned up some of her things, Katherine realized something was missing. Frowning, the brunette kneeled on the floor and began to look under the beds.

"Did you lose something?" her comrade asked.

"I cannot seem to find my necklace," Katherine responded, her search becoming more frantic. She continued to look on the floor, brushing her hair out of her face. "I left it here when I went to train this morning so I would not lose it. Unfortunately, I cannot seem to find it now."

Javier shrugged. "Maybe you misplaced it. Is it valuable?"

"A little. It has sentimental value," the brunette explained. "My mother gave me the necklace before I left home. It's the last connection I have to my family." Katherine's tone had grown soft and melancholy as she explained her situation to Javier.

"Well, I do not see it anywhere." Javier looked through the small nightstand in between the beds. "Perhaps you should look for it tomorrow when you are more awake and alert."

Katherine nodded. "You are right. I am tired and do not really have the energy to look all over the castle tonight. I will definitely start looking for it tomorrow though."

"Good night then," Javier said as he climbed into bed.

"Good night, Javier." Katherine pulled the thin blanket over herself and blew out the candle on the nightstand. "Sleep well."

"Doubtful," Javier grumbled in the darkness. "I cannot wait to return to my own bed. This one is hurting my back."

Katherine sighed. "My back has been hurting as well." The pain had been small, but it was enough to be an annoyance to her when she walked around. Katherine tried to not take much notice of it though. "Hopefully, we will return home soon."

"Hopefully," Javier mumbled as his sheet rustled, signaling that he had turned his back to her. Katherine sighed, before closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

The sound of fists pounding on doors woke Katherine up the next morning. Her eyes sprang open as a fist banged against the door to her and Javier's room.

"Get up and out of the room, it will be searched," the voice on the other side of the door barked. Katherine and Javier both rose out of bed and stood out in the narrow hallway of the quarters. The other soldiers were standing there as well, all wearing nervous expressions.

"What is going on?" Katherine asked one of the other soldiers.

"Our rooms are being searched. Apparently, something of the queen's is missing," he explained quickly as other soldiers began to enter and search each room.

Katherine and Javier exchanged a worried look. It was clear that the servants and soldiers were being accused of stealing. What would happen to the person who was caught?

As two soldiers searched the rooms, Katherine could see the king and queen following right behind them. The king's expression was one of anger while the queen's was one of distress.

When the soldiers reached the duo's room, the prince chose that moment to to enter the area. His half-asleep expression made it clear that he had just woken from his slumber.

"What is all the noise for?" he asked, glancing around. "I was woken up the sounds of yelling and banging."

"Someone has stolen a set the queen's jewelry," the king said, clenching his fists.

"Are you sure she did not misplace them?" the prince asked. Katherine almost cringed at the prince's question.

The queen glared. "A set of jewelry is something that is not exactly easy to misplace."

"Yes, of course. However, I highly doubt my soldiers had anything to do with it."  
Richard sighed and Katherine could tell he was frustrated.

However, a moment later, one of the guards called out to the king, who immediately entered, along with the queen. When the queen entered, she gasped.

"Those are mine!" she exclaimed. Katherine peered into the room to see what the queen was looking at and felt her face pale at the sight.

"Whose bed is this?" the king demanded angrily, casting a look between the two soldiers.

Katherine felt her train of thought come to a halt, feeling herself at a loss for words.

"It is mine, Your Majesty, but I," Katherine managed to spit out before the king held up his hand.

"Silence," he hissed, glaring at her. Katherine felt her heart pulsate quickly the king continued to glare at her.

"Sir, I do not believe that Katherine would steal anything," the prince said quickly.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty," said one of the two soldiers who had been searching said. "But this was found near the queen's dresser when you called us in." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar looking amulet. Katherine swallowed and felt her knees loose feeling as she tried to keep herself upright.

"I'm assuming this is yours?" the king raised an eyebrow at Katherine. The brunette could only nod in response.

"Your Majesty, listen to me," the prince begged. "Katherine is not someone who would steal, she is loyal."

"She may be loyal," the king sneered. "But I believe that she has a debt to pay off, does she not?"

Katherine frowned. How had the king heard about that?

"Well, yes, but," the prince stuttered, but the king held up his hand.

"When a person is in desperate need of money, they will find any way to get it. the evidence all points to Katherine. However," the king took a step toward the female solider. "If she can prove her whereabouts and explain how her amulet got near my wife's dresser, I will move my questioning elsewhere." The king paced back and forth before starting.

"Now," he said. "The set of jewelry here was last seen by the queen right before the ball. She said she kept it in her jewelry box. This means that it could have been stolen some time during or after the party. Now, seeing as Katherine was to patrol the outside grounds yesterday, chance are she did not have time to steal them then." The king looked at Katherine with disdain before continuing. "This means that she had to steal the jewels some time during the party, since the queen and I retired to our chambers once all the guests left. So, Katherine, now comes the truth. Were you, at any point during the ball, alone?"

Katherine nodded. "Once, after the incident in the dining room. I went out into the garden to clear my head." She kept her voice strong and convincing.

"Was there anyone else with you who could support your whereabouts?" the queen questioned with a sneer. In her peripheral vision, Katherine could see the prince begin to open his mouth.

"No," Katherine lied quickly. She saw the prince's eyes widen at her statement, but she did not regret her decision. The fact that she and the prince had been unchaperoned would not bode well.

"I see." The king stroked his beard. "Therefore, I have no choice but to have you thrown in the dungeons. Guards, seize her!"

The two guards descended on Katherine and grabbed both of her arms, holding them behind her back. Katherine kept a calm expression on her face and did not fight them.

"The penalty for theft here is imprisonment along with whipping," the king explained as he picked up the pieces of jewelry. "You will receive one lash for each missing piece, plus five more."

Katherine heard both Javier and the prince swear under their breaths.

"So, let us see" The king began to count the pieces. "Two earrings, one necklace, and two rings. That makes five pieces in total. Therefore, you will receive a total of ten lashings." Katherine could have sworn that the king was trying to hold back a smirk.

"Wait, Your Majesty, she is my soldier," the prince chimed in quickly. "Therefore, I believe that I should decide her punishment." Katherine looked at Prince Richard and saw the desperation on his face.

King Edward scoffed. "You are in my castle, therefore my rules will be carried out." He turned to the guards and addressed them. "Whip her and then throw her into one of cells in the dungeon." The guards nodded and as they began to leave, the king leaned over and whispered something into the guard's ear on Katherine's left. Katherine tensed as she heard 'do whatever you want' come from the king's lips.

As Katherine was taken out of the room, she heard the prince promise that he would fix this as soon as possible. Her fellow soldiers were standing by the door, looks of sadness and surprise worn on theirs face. Unfortunately, no one tried to stop the soldiers from leading her away. Katherine did not blame them though. No one else needed to be thrown in the dungeon.

As she descended the stairs that led to the dungeon, Katherine swallowed and then braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

The prince paced back and forth in his chambers as Javier sat in one of chairs. The prince felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ten lashes is insane," the prince muttered. "This is all my fault, Javier."

His long time friend frowned and shook his head. "No it is not."

"No, you do not understand. It is my fault."

Javier gave him a confused look until the prince explained what had happened in the garden.

"She lied for you?" Javier exclaimed. "Amazing."

"I know," Richard sighed. He really did not deserve Katherine's loyalty.

"We both know she was set up. The question now is: What do we do?"

"Simple, we find a way to get her out of the dungeon and leave here as soon as possible. I cannot take this place anymore, and it has only been a few days."

"What about the villagers?" Javier questioned.

Richard sighed. He hated leaving them, but he knew he could do nothing if they remained in the castle. "I will take that up with my father when I return home. For now, let us focus on a way of helping Katherine."

Javier nodded and then Richard spoke again.

"Also, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Your Highness," the solider answered.

Richard looked down at his hands. "If you can, could you possibly find a way to get into the dungeon and check on Katherine tonight? I have a feeling that I am the last person she wishes to see."

Javier nodded. "Of course. I wish to see her as well. She is my comrade after all."

"Thank you," Richard sighed. He just hoped Javier's report would not be too awful.

The two then spent the rest of the time trying to figure out ways to help the female soldier who was currently in captivity.

* * *

Katherine hissed as her back rubbed against the wet, stone walls of the dungeon. Her hands were chained separate from each other above her head. She pulled at the chains in order to lift herself up, and cringed as she felt the burn of her wounds.

When Katherine had been escorted down into the dungeon, the guards had led her to a room. There, they stripped off her shirt and wrappings, revealing her bare chest. Her hands were then chained above her head. As one of the guards prepared the whip, the other had begun to fondle her breasts and her taunt her. Then, the lashings came.

Katherine's father would occasionally take the strap to her as a child for her behavior, but nothing like what she had just received. The lashings were ten times worse, and they burned her back. Katherine could still feel blood dripping down her back as she rubbed up against the wall.

The guards had taunted her as she was whipped, saying profanities to her, such as calling her a whore in men's clothing. The one guard had continued to fondle her throughout the session, switching from her breasts to lower parts of her body. They would hoping she would break down. However, Katherine never did. She clenched her teeth to prevent screams from escaping each time she felt the whip on her back. When they fondled her, she just remained still and stone-faced.

Once the guards put her in the cell and walked away, however, Katherine could feel herself slowly breaking down. She even felt a few tears escape her eyes. the brunette blinked them back quickly, though. She refused to let them see her weak.

As Katherine was lost in her thoughts, she heard footsteps approaching the cell. She slowly turned her head as much as she could and was surprised to see Javier approaching her cell.

She smiled a little, glad to see a familiar face.

"Katherine," he said, and gripped the bars, kneeling and peering into her cell. "How are you keeping up?"

Katherine shrugged as best as she could, wincing. "I am okay."

Javier frowned and glanced around the cell. When his eyes landed on her back, he expression turned furious.

"You are bleeding," he hissed, seeing the dark red spots stain the cell floor.

"I am aware of that," Katherine shot back.

"Right, sorry," he grumbled. "I am just worried. We all are," he stressed.

Katherine sighed, understanding Javier's meaning.

"How is he?" she asked, frowning.

"Beside himself with guilt. He told me what happened in the garden. He wanted to see you himself, but he did think you would want to see him."

Katherine frowned and shook her head. She knew she should probably be angry at the prince, but she could not find it in herself to be so. Some feeling inside of her was preventing her from being angry.

"I am not angry with him, at all. Please tell him that when you see him, he does not need to feel guilty."

"That is a little hard to do when you are here being beaten and chained to a wall." Javier scowled. "Did they do anything else?" Hope shone in his eyes. However, when Katherine bit her lip, he closed his eyes and swore. "Did they-"

Katherine shook her head. "No, they did not go that far, but what they did was just as horrible."

"We will get you out of here, somehow," her comrade promised. He then stood up and looked around. "I need to go back upstairs."

"Do not miss me too much," Katherine teased despite her pain.

Javier chuckled and then shook his head. "It would be hard not to miss you." Katherine gave him a small smile in return.

As Javier turned to leave and began to walk away, Katherine called out to him. Her comrade turned around to face her.

"Thank you. And tell him that he should not worry too much about me."

"I will do that, but I do not think he will listen."

Javier gave Katherine a sad smile before turning around again and leaving.

Katherine sighed, rested her head against the wall, and closed her eyes to try to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep never came.

* * *

AN: So, there it is. I know the whole framing by theft thing is cliche, but it got stuck in my head. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Here you go! As always, thank you to those who have followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 17

Katherine blinked her eyes and rolled her head around, cringing slightly at the stiffness of her neck. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few hours. With the exception of one or two times she had relieve herself, Katherine had been chained to the wall the whole time she was in the dungeon. The few times she was free, a guard had watched her as Katherine relieved herself in an old bucket. It was a humiliating.

Every hour or so, the guards would switch places and a new guard would watch over the brunette. Some of them taunted her, while others just stood quietly, ignoring her. The moonlight streaming from the small window told Katherine it was nighttime. How late, she was not sure.

Katherine licked her lips, trying to wet them. She mouth was dry and she felt parched, but she did not even dare ask if she could have anything to drink. Her stomach had also started to growl, but that had been a regular occurrence for the past few days.

No one had come to visit since Javier had come earlier that day. If she was honest with herself, Katherine was glad. She did not want any of her fellow soldiers and the prince especially to see her in such a vulnerable state. Katherine then sighed as the prince came in to her mind. He felt guilty when he should not. She had lied to the king and took full responsibility for it. She knew the prince had tried to speak up, but could not since he was in a tough position. Katherine had only done her duty. Katherine began to wonder when or if she would ever be free.

The sound of footsteps approaching her cell redirected Katherine's thoughts. The brunette turned her head to see the king approaching, the torch light allowed her to see the smirk on his face. Katherine kept her head turned towards him, staring him down. The king let out a low chuckle.

"You are a defiant little thing," he said, holding onto the bars of her cell. Katherine said nothing. "That is no way to greet your king."

"You are not my king," Katherine hissed. "My king is much kinder than you. He would have the decency to listen before throwing someone in the dungeons."

King Edward shook his head. "Your king is soft. However, he seems to know many powerful people."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders as much as she could. "He knows how to keep good relations."

"Yes," the king murmured, seeming lost in thought. Katherine interrupted him a few moments later.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you have me thrown in here?"

"You stole from my wife," the king answered smoothly. Katherine rolled her eyes and almost snorted in disbelief.

"We both know that is not true. Why did really throw me in here?"

A bitter chuckle escaped the king's lips. "You are straight to the point, aren't you? Fine I'll tell you. Incentive."

Katherine looked at him, confused. "Incentive?"

"Yes, you know, influence, give someone motivation."

"I know what incentive means," Katherine spat. "I mean what would you use me for?"

"To get Richard to marry my daughter." Katherine gave him a surprised look. "Do not look at me like that. A little spy told me what happened in the garden." Katherine bit her lip. "Yes, I know that Richard seems to fancy you. I figured that if I kept you locked down here and promised Richard that I would release you if he married Meredith, he would do it."

"How did you find out about my situation?"

"Some of your comrades should learn to how to keep secrets." The king smirked.

"Why not just send me away?" Katherine asked, curious.

"I thought about that briefly. I even considered selling you off." Katherine clenched her fists at his statement. "However, the prince would probably try to find you, ruining my plan. So, I decided to keep you here instead, give him a little more reason to say yes to my daughter."

"What will happen if he does?"

"It all depends on my mood really. I might just keep you down here. However, it more likely that you could just…disappear one night." The king chuckled. "We will see how to goes. Until then, I hope you are comfortable. I am sure my guards will make you feel at home."

Katherine rolled her eyes, trying to hide her fear. She could have sworn the guard near her cell chuckled.

"Now, I must leave you. Perhaps I will visit you later." The king turned on his heel and walked away from Katherine's cell.

Once the king left, Katherine tried to adjust her position against the wall and winced. The pain of her wounds was getting worse and Katherine had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Her wrists were sweaty from the chains and Katherine could feel she was weak due to the lack of food. She hoped that she would at least be fed something, even if it was small amount of food.

The brunette sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Richard let out a string of curses as Javier described to the prince what he had seen in the dungeon. The prince had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat when Javier arrived at Katherine's assault.

"This all my fault," he muttered to his friend. Richard put his head in his hands.

"She does no lay blame on you, Your Highness," Javier said quietly.

Richard shook his head. "She is being too kind. Nevertheless, I know what I, or rather we, must do now." Javier raised his eyebrow in question. "We are leaving the castle tonight, once everyone else has gone to bed. We are breaking Katherine out of that dungeon."

"Not that I object, but what about the king?" Javier questioned.

"I will leave him a very thorough letter explaining why we are not here in the morning," Richard hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I no longer give a damn about his opinion or what he wants. I will settle issues with my father when we return home. Right now, we need to focus on freeing Katherine." The prince was already forming plans on how to break the brunette out of her cell in his head.

Javier nodded, a small smile twitching at his lips.

"Tell your fellow soldiers to pack up their belongings and meet me in the training field after supper. Also, make sure they are discreet about it."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness. However, it might be better to meet at the edge of the forest so as not to be seen."

Richard thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, we will do that instead. Tell the soldiers to meet me at the edge of the forest after supper. Until then, go about your business as usual, and make sure no one is suspicious."

Javier nodded and bowed. As he began to leave the room, a ringing sound emanated through the castle. Richard sighed and rose from his bed.

"That is the dinner bell, so I must go." The prince grimaced.

"Good luck," Javier chuckled, patting the prince on the shoulders.

"I will need it," Richard grumbled as he heading down to the dining room.

Dinner was awkward affair, at least for Richard. When he arrived in the dining room, the food had already been served and the Ameras were eating. He sat down and tried to make polite conversation as much as he could, since the Ameras acted like nothing was wrong. However, anger was boiling inside of the prince as the royals casually talked and made flippant remarks about some the servants.

"It is such a shame when the people you trust the most with your life fail you, especially a servant. Isn't that right, Richard?" the king asked, a smile twitching on his lips.

"I would not know. It has never happened to me or my family." Richard narrowed his eyes.

The king shook his head, but did not say anything. The topic dropped from the conversation for the rest of dinner. Once he was finished, Richard excused himself and went to his chambers. He immediately went to the desk, pulled out a quill and paper, and began to write a lengthy letter to the king. After he was satisfied, the prince folded up the letter and walked out into the hall. He spotted Mathias and approached him.

"Mathias," he addressed the servant.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Mathias inquired.

The prince held out his letter to Mathias. "Would you please see that the king receives this?"

Understanding flashed in the servant's eyes as he accepted the letter. "Have a safe journey, Your Highness."

Richard nodded. "Thank you." As he turned to leave, Mathias called out to him. "Yes?" The prince quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"The king and queen will retire to their chambers early tonight," Mathias said in a low tone. "Also, within the next hour or so, the guards who control the bridge will switch."

The prince gave the man a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mathias."

The servant bowed before proceeding down the hallway.

The prince snuck to the outside of the castle and to the edge of the forest that surrounded the grounds. The soldiers were waiting for him, quietly standing around. They bowed to him in greeting and he nodded his head.

"I suppose you all know why you are here," he said in low tone, so no one outside their circle could hear them. "We are leaving tonight, so I hope you have all packed your things. We are also helping Katherine escape." There were a few murmurs amongst the soldiers.

"What do you need us to do, Your Highness?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I need two of you to gather the horses. Do it as quietly as you can. Any volunteers?" Two soldiers stepped forward. "Good. I also need two other to open the bridge when we leave." Another two soldiers step forward. "Finally, I need someone to keep watch as Javier and I go into the dungeon to free Katherine." A final soldier stepped forward. "Good. Once everyone is in bed, which will be shortly, we will begin our escape. Now go and prepare yourselves." The soldiers disbanded, leaving Javier and Richard alone.

"Do you think your plan will work?" Javier asked.

"I hope so," Richard mumbled. "Did you notice any keys when you were in the dungeon?"

Javier nodded. "There were only a few keys, so it should not be too hard to find the right one. I am assuming there is one key for the cells and another for the shackles."

Richard nodded. "We will have to move quickly, and make sure no one alerts to other guards to our presence. Also, Javier?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Richard's tone turned cold, with an undertone of anger.

"If we meet the guards that harmed Katherine, they are mine."

* * *

Katherine closed her eyes, trying to tune out the guard who was taunting her. He also happened to be the one who assaulted her earlier.

"You are a woman, nothing more," the guard taunted. "And you will be shown that you are a woman and only serve to pleasure and serve a man." A malicious grin formed on his face.

Katherine clenched her hands as she felt her stomach turn.

"You are strong now, but you will be broken soon enough." The guard let out a low chuckle and became silent.

Katherine sighed, moving her arms to lessen the stiffness in them. The rattling of the chains served as a reminder of where she was, not she needed it.

The cell would have been fairly dark, except a torch was lit outside of her cell next to the bars. Katherine was sure a few hours more had passed and that supper was over. She had not been fed anything and the growling in her stomach was growing louder every moment.

Most of the guards had retired for the night, leaving a select few to watch over the prisoners. Katherine was unsure of how many others shared the same predicament as her, but she could hear some light snoring from the cell that was the closest to hers. Katherine could feel herself becoming weary and began to close her eyes, knowing there was nothing else she could really do. As the brunette began to nod off, she heard cautious footsteps near her cell. She glanced up at the guard to see if he had moved. He had not. Looking from out of her peripheral vision, she could make out two shadows that emanated from one of side alcoves. She continued to look until one of the figures carefully stepped out the small space. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

The prince smiled and put a finger to his lips. Javier then came out of the alcove. Katherine glanced nervously at the guard, and saw that his head was down. She almost chuckled when she realized that he had dozed off.

She saw Richard and Javier quickly approach the cell, and she could just make out the set of keys in Richard's hand and a sword in the other. Richard immediately unlocked her cell, trying to be as quiet as he could. He approached her and gave her a sad smile. He wore a guilty expression on his face.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand. He gently ran a thumb across her cheek.

"It is not your fault," she murmured as he freed her from the chains. She rubbed her raw, perspiring wrists. The chains clanked against the stone wall, waking up the guard.

"Hey," he yelled. "What do you think you are doing?"

Javier acted quickly, pinning the guard to the wall.

"You are one of the guards who assaulted her," Javier hissed. Richard looked at Katherine, who diverted her eyes in shame. While her eyes were still on the ground, Katherine heard a loud thwack. She looked up to see the guard slumping against the wall and Richard's fist in the air. The prince punched the guard again, forcing the man to the ground. Richard then kicked the man several times in the ribs.

"You are disgusting," Richard sneered at the man, continuing to kick him. "You are a disgraceful human being." Katherine could only watch in shock as the prince continued to assault the man. However, when the prince began to raise his sword, preparing to strike, Katherine stopped him.

"Do not do it," she begged him. "You are not better than him if you do."

Richard frowned, the anger in his eyes softening. "But he hurt you," the prince said. "He must pay for what he has done."

Katherine shook her head. "No, you cannot do it." Richard sighed, but put his sword away. He knelt down at her level and gently took her hand.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I believe so," she murmured. The prince helped her to her feet, and she cringed as she felt the burn of her wounds on her back. The prince looked at her in concern and she waved a dismissive hand. "I am fine, let us get out of here." The prince nodded in agreement. "But first, may I have your sword?"

The prince gave her a puzzled look, but handed her the sword. The brunette grasped it in her hand and slowly walked over to the guard. She pointed the sword at his chest, the tip barely touching his skin.

"I will not forget what you did to me," she hissed to the barely conscious guard. "Therefore, you will not forget me." Katherine took the sword and slowly let the blade graze a portion of the left side of the man's chest. She knew that he would not bleed out severely, but a scar would be left, reminding him of her. Katherine then turned to Javier and the prince. "Now we can go."

Richard gently wrapped an arm around her waist and placed one of her arms around his shoulders.

"To lessen the burden for you," he explained.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"We must move quickly. The guards I knocked out will not stay unconscious for long. They will probably find a way out the closet," Javier said, ushering Richard and Katherine towards the dungeon exit.

"You two were very quiet," Katherine murmured as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Javier is very stealthy. He has the ability to approach quietly and attack without the victim making a sound." Richard gave his friend an appreciative smile at the comment. The trio walked up the steps and into the hallway that lead to the dungeons. They tried to remain inconspicuous as they walked through the castle and into the main hall. Katherine was not surprised to see no one around, since probably most were in bed. Richard led her to the courtyard, where the other soldiers and their horses were waiting. Katherine searched for Aristotle, who she found tied to Thunder.

"You will ride with me," Richard said to her. Katherine gave him an exasperated look, but he shook his head. "It is just for my own peace of mind." Katherine sighed, but let him help her onto Thunder. She winced as the movement caused her wounds to act up. "You need to see a doctor." The prince eyed her blood-soaked shirt. "When we stop at the next village, we will go. I wish to at least make it out of this village by late tonight," the prince said as he joined her on the horse, positioning himself behind her. "Ready to go and leave this wretched place?"

"Yes." Katherine sighed in relief. She heard the prince chuckle softly. He then gave the signal tot eh troop and they set off.

Katherine leaned herself up against the prince and closed her eyes as the troop crossed the bridge.

The brunette did not bother to steal another glance at the wretched castle, where she hoped to never return.

* * *

AN: To be honest, I thought about the prince killing the guard, but it did not feel right to me. So, I'm sorry if you were hoping for that. Also, I know I made the escape easier than it should have been, but it was for a reason, trust me. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
